Unseen
by Sparky1943
Summary: When a young insurance employee goes missing, the whole team investigates with dangerous results.
1. Chapter 1

**Unseen**

**Default Chapter**

_All Without A Trace characters belong to Hank Steinberg and the folks with__ Jerry Bruckheimer Television in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Productions. __I'm borrowing them for a while; no infringement is intended, and no profit is being made._

_Thanks to TAE for her beta work and support. Follows the fiction "An Off Day"_

Jack turned onto 78th Avenue in Kew Gardens Hills and parked the car. He pulled out his phone and dialed Danny.

"Taylor."

"It's Jack. Sam and I are at the house. Where are you guys?"

"We're stuck in traffic. Garbage truck hit a VW bug on the 59th St. Bridge. We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Fine," Jack said, closing his phone. He sighed and then looked at Sam. "They're stuck in traffic. Looks like we go it alone."

Jack got out of the car, paused, and headed to the rear.

"This should be fun," Sam commented, apparently to herself, getting out of the car.

Jack opened the trunk and removed his jacket and tie before slipping on his vest.

"Vests? I thought we're just questioning him."

"We are, I just have a feeling, that's all."

He was nervous and felt the adrenaline rush as he started down the block to the house. After a few steps, he turned back to look for Sam.

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really, it's just that the breast plates have to fit just right, otherwise it's a waste of time. I'll be right there," Sam said, struggling to get the vest on.

Jack waited a moment and then continued towards the brick house. The lawn needed to be mowed and the trees needed trimming. He walked up the concrete steps and scanned the doorframe for a buzzer. Seeing none, he opened the storm door and knocked. The door eased open. Removing his gun from its holster, Jack took a step in.

"Mr. Alvarez? FBI. We'd like to talk to you," he called.

Jack stood for a moment just inside the door. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he took a nervous breath. He heard footfalls behind him.

"Anyone home?" Sam asked, out of breath from jogging down the block.

"Sam, get out of here, now. There's something very wrong," Jack warned, continuing to scan the stairwell to the second floor and the hint of the living room.

"What?" she asked, following him into the foyer.

"Now, Sam!" he said, loudly as he took two tentative steps towards the living room.

Sam turned quickly, but lost her balance and reached for something to stop her fall. The click that he heard when Sam clung to the closet door handle caused him to freeze in his tracks. Sam ran out of the house as Jack ran away from the sound and into the living room, diving behind a large sofa. There was a flash, a horrendous noise, and then silence.

**Two days earlier (Tuesday)**

**13.5 Hours Missing **(_9:30am)_

"Missing person is Lucy Aston, twenty eight, paralegal. Her roommate called it in," Vivian said, writing the information on the whiteboard and taping up a photograph of a blonde with green eyes and a great smile.

"Pretty girl," Elena commented.

"Martin is in Washington for the week taking that course, whatever it is, so Elena, would you and Danny run over to her apartment and interview the roommate? Samantha you and I will start digging," Viv directed.

"Where's Jack?" Sam asked.

"He's giving his deposition on the missing sailor found off the rocks at Governor's Island last month," Viv replied.

**14.5 Hours Missing (**_10:30am)_

As he rode the elevator alone up to the twelfth floor, Jack tugged at his tie. Walking onto the floor, he headed straight for the break room to brew a cup of coffee using the Keurig B50 high-end single cup coffeemaker. Taking a sip, he walked out to the bullpen to check in with Viv.

"Hi."

"Hi, how did it go?" Viv asked, her eyes glued to the monitor.

"Fine, just the same bureaucratic BS. I'm just tired," he sighed before taking a sip of his coffee.

Walking up to the whiteboard, he studied the timeline, nursing his coffee.

Lucy Aston 7A-NY 516884

"What do you know?" he asked, turning to face Sam and Viv.

"She lives in Jersey City and works for AIG. She has a night job at some place called the Red Rock West Saloon in Manhattan," Sam replied.

"She pays her bills on time. I should be getting her phone records in a few minutes," Viv remarked.

"Okay, Elena and Danny are at her apartment?"

"Interviewing the roommate, an Allison Rosen," Viv read from her notes.

"Keep me posted," Jack said, taking one last look at the picture on the whiteboard, before heading to his office.

"Miss Rosen? I'm Special Agent Elena Delgado, and this is my associate, Special Agent Taylor. We're here to talk to you about Lucy," Elena said, holding up her badge.

"Of course, please come in," the small red-headed woman responded, opening the door wider.

The two agents walked in and sat down on the sofa that faced the window overlooking the marina.

"Nice apartment," Danny commented.

"Thanks, it helps, having two incomes."

"What do you do?" Elena asked.

"I work at American Express, in the city."

"Tell us about Lucy," Danny asked, pulling out his pad.

"I've know Lucy for about six years, since she got out of college."

"Where did you meet?" Elena asked.

"I met her at her job."

"At AIG?" Danny asked.

"No, at the Red Rock West Saloon on West 17th St."

"Go on," Elena prodded.

"She bartends. It's a pretty wild place. I was there with some friends and we just hit it off. Sometimes it just works that way, you know? You meet someone and it's as if you've known them all your life," Allison paused as tears started to roll down her face.

"I know this is hard. When was the last time you saw Lucy?" Elena asked.

"Uhm, yesterday morning, we walk to work together. I take the water taxi from the base of her office building to the city. We had reservations to go to dinner; the three of us, Luce, Joe and myself. Joe is my boyfriend."

"We'll need to speak to him. What's his last name?" Danny asked.

"Joe Enkland, 201-555-7342. That's his cell. He's an actor, so that's the easiest way to get ahold of him."

"What makes you think there's something wrong, Allison? Maybe Lucy went out with some other friends," Elena asked.

"No, she isn't answering her cell phone and she always calls if she's going to be late," Allison said, getting up and turning her back on the agents.

"What aren't you telling us?" Danny asked, standing up.

Elena got to her feet as well, walking up to Allison, sensing her fear.

"There was a man she had been dating. They had been going out for about a month, I guess. His name was Roberto."

"Did you meet this Roberto?" Danny asked.

"Once, right after they started dating. She had the night off from Red Rock, so we went to Woody McHale's on 14th St. for a drink. I met him there. I didn't like him. He kind of scared me."

"Do you know Roberto's last name?" Elena asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Lucy knew that I didn't like him. I mean we even had an argument about it. After that, she never mentioned him until she broke up with him."

_Flashback_

_"Hi, it's me. I just broke up with Roberto. I'm taking the 8:45 water taxi home. Want to meet me at Liberty House for a nightcap? Call my cell. It's 7:30."_

"I met her at the bar and I could tell she'd been crying," Allison explained.

_Flashback_

_"You were right. He was scum. He was seeing someone else, when wasn't with me. I was such an idiot. I thought he was so great, such a romantic."_

_"Luce, it's okay, now. He's gone and you don't have to deal with him"_

"So why do you think Roberto is involved?" Danny asked.

"Because he showed up at the Red Rock last Tuesday and caused a scene. The bouncers kicked him out, but she was scared. She took the rest of the week off from the bar."

"Thanks for your help," Elena said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Please find her. She's my best friend."

"We'll do our best," Danny promised.

They got into the elevator and pressed one.

"We need to find this guy," Elena stated.

"Yeah, and we need to talk to Joe, the other boyfriend, to corroborate."

Entering their car, Elena called the office.

"Agent Johnson,"

"Hi, Vivian."

"Hi, Elena, how did it go?"

"We have a clearer impression of what might have happened. Do you have her phone records?"

"Yes."

"She had a boyfriend named Roberto."

"Hmm, Roberto, Roberto…no, nothing here."

"Okay, after work, Danny and I will go up to the Red Rock and see if anyone remembers this guy. Apparently, he was bad news."

"All right, I'll see you back at the office when I see you."

"Sounds good, bye."

"Bye."

"No one by the name of Roberto called her cell or was called by her," Elena reported.

"It's never easy, is it?" Danny remarked as he drove towards the Holland Tunnel back to the city.

**16 Hours Missing **_(11:30am)_

Jack looked up and saw Danny and Elena walk by his office to the bullpen. He picked up his coffee and followed them.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"We have an ex-boyfriend who may be a suspect. He threatened her at her bartending job." Danny said, removing his suit coat.

"Right, she worked at Red Rock?"

"Yeah, do you know that bar?" Elena asked, turning to look at him.

"I have been there, yes. Uhm, it's a politically incorrect bar," Jack hedged.

"How incorrect?" Viv asked.

"If you're not a white blue collar male you'll be hassled. I was at the DEA a couple of months ago, across the street, and stopped in for a beer. Never been back," he said softly.

"So I guess you and I will go there, Jack?" Sam said in the vortex.

"You're gonna be hit on from the time you enter to the time you leave."

"Not if you play it right," Sam said, returning her concentration to her computer.

Jack gazed at her back, raising an eyebrow, before returning to his office.

"You said no calls from or to a man named Roberto?" Danny asked.

"Right," Viv confirmed.

"We need to talk to Allison's boyfriend and then we need Jack's report from the bar," Elena stated.

Viv looked at her, eyebrows raised; before Elena gave a detailed report of their interview with Allison.

**21 Hours Missing**

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Almost," Sam replied.

Jack waited patiently at the end of her desk.

"Done," Sam said, looking at him for the first time.

"Uhm?" she said, seeing him in a tight black t-shirt, black suit jacket and jeans, his St. Jude and cross hanging in view.

"Yeah, we have to talk, come on," he said, holding out his hand.

"Okay," she said, grabbing her purse and raincoat before taking his hand and following him.

They went to his office to get the duffle filled with his trousers, shirt and tie and then headed to the elevator. As the doors closed, he started to explain.

"This is a working class bar. If I enter in a suit of any kind I'm a Fed be it DEA or FDA. You need to dress a little sexier; not in a power suit."

Sam thought for a few minutes and as the elevator car door opened, she smiled.

"Let's go to my apartment and I will become your gal."

"Uhm, okay, that's great. I'll throw my duffle in my trunk and leave the car here. We'll take taxis tonight; it'll be easier then trying to find a place to park."

"You're not kidding."

**22 Hours Missing**

Jack walked into the Red Rock and took a seat at the bar. The bartender, a young tattooed woman in black with bright red lipstick came to take his order.

"Scotch on the rocks," he said loudly to overcome the jukebox.

"Slick, do you want to be more specific?"

"Sure, Johnny Walker Black, two rocks," Jack said with a smirk.

She smiled back as she turned to fill his order. Moments later, she brought the drink.

"Six."

"Leave it open," he said, handing her a credit card.

"Sure, slick."

Jack sipped his drink and waited for Sam to make her appearance. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, blondie," a very drunk man behind him called.

He looked towards the door and she waved. Jack stood as she crossed to him at the bar. Quickly, he kissed her before she sat on the stool next to him . Her black suit had been replaced by a short skirt and a low-cut blouse.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"Vodka and orange juice, I think."

The bartender came over to take her order.

"Absolut orange and tonic," Sam said, changing her drink before Jack could order for her.

"You got it."

"She's with me," Jack added.

The bartender nodded, still facing away from them, pulling the drink.

The night progressed as Sam made friends with the bartender, Jack made friends with the bouncers. He stood outside, inhaling the secondhand smoke.

"I was hoping Lucy was working tonight," Jack said.

"You know Lucy?" The blonde bouncer asked.

"I met her once. She told me to stop by if I was in the neighbourhood."

"She's taking some time off."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, her ex showed up and was a jerk. I think she'll be fine."

Jack turned to face the other man, quietly flashing his ID.

"Hi, I'm trying to find Lucy. She's gone missing. Can you describe the ex for me?"

"What? Uhm, yeah, of course. He was high and tight-"

"Wait, are you saying he was military?"

"Yes, or ex, I guess, but he had a military cut, tattoo on his right bicep, two As,"

"82nd Airborne," Jack remarked softly.

"Yeah, well he was a dick, rude to Lucy, and just a pain in the ass so we threw him out of here."

"How was he when he left?"

"He was fine. We just ejected him. We didn't tune him up at all."

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Derrick Allen."

"What branch did you serve?"

"Marines, you?"

"82nd Airborne, 1st Brigade, 504th; the Red Devils," Jack said, reaching out his hand. "Do you think you could talk to our sketch artist; maybe give us a good likeness?"

"Sure, tomorrow, though, after I wake up."

"Great, we need to find this guy," Jack said, handing the man a business card.

"He said his name was Ricardo, Ricardo Alvarez," the other bouncer offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah. It was loud but I generally don't forget an asshole," the man smiled.

"I'm Jack Malone."

"Terry Matthews, Jack. Good to meet you. Come back, hell, you can even wear your suit. I'll let you in."

"Semper Fi," Jack said to Derrick.

"Hoo ra!"

Jack grinned and walked back into the bar to collect Sam.

"Hi, hon, this is Carrie. She's a friend of Lucy's," Sam said, kissing his cheek as he sat down.

"Hi, Carrie, I'm Jack."

"Hi, Jack."

"Carrie was telling me about the night Lucy's ex came in,"

"Oh, yeah?"

"It was really awful. I mean he was cussing her out and stuff; threatening her. She was terrified."

"I would be, too," Sam said, reaching for Jack's hand.

"Can you describe him to me?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure my honey doesn't run into him here," Jack said, kissing Sam on the cheek.

"No problem, Jack. He was tossed and is forbidden to come back."

"Great," Jack said, looking at Sam. "Honey, I'm really tired, would you mind if we went home?"

"Sure, Jack. I'm tired, too."

Carrie cashed out the bar tab and brought Jack back his credit card and the slip to sign. Adding a generous tip, he took his copy of the bill and the card, carefully placing both in his wallet. They stood and Jack slid his hand to Sam's waist, guiding her to the door. They got outside and headed towards Ninth Avenue for a southbound cab.

"What did you learn?" she asked.

"I have someone who will talk to Sheila and get a sketch going," he smiled.

"Great. Carrie said Lucy kept to herself, mostly."

"So you learned nothing new?"

"No, I don't think so."

"It's a little after seven. I'll call the office and see who's there," Jack said, pulling out his phone and dialing a number.

"Johnson."

"Hi, Viv it's me. I've got a name, Roberto or Ricardo Alvarez. He was in the 82nd Airborne. Also, one of the bouncers is going to come in and work with Sheila."

"That's great, Jack. Where are you, now?"

"Sam and I are heading to 9th Avenue to catch a cab. Wait, hang on, Viv," Jack said, turning to Sam, who was trying to get his attention.

"Jack, if you don't mind, I'd rather not go back to the office dressed like this. I'd like to call it a night."

"Okay, Viv, uh, Sam is gonna take the rest of the night off. She's not dressed for the office…"

"I understand, I'll see just you, then."

"Thanks, Viv. Bye."

"Bye, Jack."

"So, I'll drop you off then?" Jack asked.

"That would be great, thanks." Sam said, getting in the cab.

Jack climbed into the cab beside her and closed the door.

"Ah, we're making two stops, the first is Greenwich and 11th St and the second is 26 Federal Plaza on Lafayette."

As the cab took off, Sam looked over at Jack, catching him staring out the window.

"Hey?" she called.

He turned and looked at her quizzically.

"That was fun, tonight. I mean, I don't see you except at the office. It was nice to hang out."

"Yeah, it was. I miss your company, too, Sam."

"Okay, first stop," the cab driver announced.

"See you tomorrow."

"See you, Jack."

Jack continued in the cab until he got to the FBI's New York Field Office. After paying the cabbie, he pulled out his ID and headed into the building. Standing in the elevator, he sighed, leaning back against the back wall. The door opened on the twelfth floor and he pushed himself off the wall, walked onto the floor, and headed for the bullpen.

"Like the look," Elena teased, seeing him approach.

Jack sat in one of the chairs at the conference table and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Jack, you're beat, why don't you go home?" Viv asked.

"I've got him!" Danny exclaimed.

Jack got to his feet and went to stand behind Danny, looking over his shoulder at the monitor.

"Roberto Alvarez was in the 82nd Airborne from 2001 to 2006," Danny read from the screen.

"Check to see if there is a Ricardo Alvarez," Jack instructed.

Danny entered the information and the DOD document came up.

"Ricardo Alvarez, killed in the line of duty in 2005 in Afghanistan."

"They were twins?" Viv asked, now standing with Jack.

"No, brothers, ten months apart," Jack said.

The agents looked at the face on the screen as Danny made both brothers faces appear. The phone rang.

"Delgado."

"Yes, hello, this is Joe Enkland, I'm returning a call."

"Yes, Mr. Enkland, I'm Special Agent Elena Delgado with the FBI. I'd like you to come to our office tomorrow to discuss Lucy Aston."

"Why? What's happened?"

"She's missing. We spoke to Allison and now we need to speak to you."

"All right, all right. I can see you tomorrow but it will have to be early."

"That's fine. What time?"

"Eight?"

"See you then, 26 Federal Plaza, twelfth floor."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Enkland."

Elena hung up and turned back to her associates.

"Allison's boyfriend will be here at eight, tomorrow morning."

"Great, do we have an address on Mr. Alvarez?" Jack asked.

"No, I'm gonna have to dig around," Danny replied.

"I'm going home. Reggie has a History test tomorrow and I promised him I'd help him, tonight."

"Night, Viv," Jack said, barely turning his head from the monitor.

"I'm heading out, too," Elena said, picking up her purse.

"Night, Elena," Danny said as he started his search.

Jack cracked his neck.

"I'm going to type up my notes. Holler when you get something," Jack said, slowly walking to his office.

"Okay,"

Walking back to his office, Jack felt the fatigue of the day catching up to him. He sat down at his desk, pulled his notepad from his jacket pocket, and started to type on the computer.

**25 Hours Missing**

"Jack? I'm heading home. I have calls out, but I haven't heard anything back, yet," Danny said from the doorway.

"Hang on, I'll walk out with you, I'm not getting any work done."

Jack saved his notes and then turned off his computer. He stood slowly and then followed the younger agent to the elevator. Standing there together, Danny looked over at his boss's face.

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Nah, thanks, Danny," Jack said, stepping into the elevator. "Rain check?"

"Sure, no problem; you look wiped out."

Jack looked at him and smiled. Danny followed him into the elevator. Jack pressed G while Danny pressed 1.

"See you tomorrow," Jack said, leaving to get into his car.

"Sure, see you."

Jack walked to his car, unlocked it and got it. He started the engine and half an hour later he was home. Locking the door behind him, he set his phone in the charger, keys in the silver dish, and his gun and holster in the closet. He fixed a scotch and then took his duffle to the bedroom. Taking his shirt and trousers, he put them in the dry cleaning bag and unrolled his tie. Examining it for stains, he hung it on the tie rack in his closet. He took a sip of his scotch and set it down on the bureau. Then he removed his socks and jeans, trading them for a pair of pajama bottoms. He picked up his drink and padded back to the living room. Leaning over, he turned on the stereo and selected a custom CD of Jimmy Barnes' music. The Australian's normal rock n roll voice came over the speakers softly as Jack sat down in a leather chair. He listened to the rough voice and relaxed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

**33 Hours Missing **_(7:00am) (Wednesday)_

Jack woke up, showered, collected his trappings, and headed for the office. He parked his car and headed up to the twelfth floor. Standing in the kitchenette, he washed his mug, enjoying the quiet of the morning. Placing his mug under the spigot, he waited for the coffee to come out of the machine. Smiling briefly, he took his mug back to his office and checked his email. There wasn't anything pertaining to the case, but something was nagging him. He picked up the phone and thought a moment before dialing.

"Jenkins," the voice said.

"Hey, Ritchie, it's Jack. You have a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I'm not sure, exactly. I have a missing woman whose ex is also an ex Airborne."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his brother was also Airborne, lost in Afghanistan in 2005."

"Okay, where do I fit in?"

"He was in for five years. What training do you think he received?"

"He knows the basics of being in the infantry, plus he can jump out of a perfectly good airplane. What are you asking?"

"I don't know, really."

"Well, Jack, compared to the general public, we are all dangerous, if that's what you're getting at."

"Yeah, maybe, let me think a bit more on it. I'll get back to you. How's Maggie?"

"She's fine; loves Northwestern. We're going out to see her at Thanksgiving."

"Terrific, look I have to get back at it. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Jack hung up and continued to look at the file while he waited for Elena and her interview.

**34 Hours Missing **_(8:00am)_

Jack walked out of his office to listen in on the interview between Elena and Joe Enkland.

"Mr. Enkland, thank you for coming in, my name is Special Agent Elena Delgado," she said, shaking his hand before sitting down.

"Hi, you said this was about Lucy? What's happened? I was working on a commercial on Long Island and haven't talked to Allison."

"She went missing two days ago. Allison seemed to think her ex-boyfriend may have been involved."

"I don't know how I can help you. Allison said he was a creep, but Lucy loved him, so I didn't say anything."

"Night before last, you were supposed to go out to dinner with Allison."

"Yes, that's right. The three of us had reservations at Liberty House, but she didn't show."

Jack looked through the glass at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed actor. He was lying, but Jack didn't know the subject. Vivian walked into the viewing room.

"Hi, you're in early."

"Yeah, I had to drive Reggie to school. The history test was a makeup exam before school. Anyway, Mr. Enkland is not as squeaky clean as we thought. He has two prior convictions for prostitution; him hiring hookers."

"Oh, well, based upon Allison's statements, she doesn't have a clue."

"What do you want to do?" Vivian asked.

Jack picked up the intercom phone and dialed one. Elena stood and walked to the receiver, picking it up.

"He has two convictions for hiring a prostitute. That may be all, but he is lying."

"Gotcha, thanks."

Elena turned and looked at the man sitting across from her in the metal chair.

"You look nervous."

"Do I?"

"Yes. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You'll feel better if you tell me."

Joe Enkland squirmed in his seat.

"You don't have to tell Aly, do you?" he asked.

"It depends on what you tell me."

Sighing, Joe Enkland sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Well, you probably know, I was arrested for hiring a prostitute."

"Twice."

"Twice, yes, but that was months ago; before I met Aly."

"Did you know Roberto Alvarez?"

Enkland looked down at the table.

"Mr. Enkland, it is a simple question."

"Yes, he was my…connection."

"He's a pimp?"

"Among other things, yes."

"How did Lucy meet him?"

"I don't know. Wait, he's Lucy's ex boyfriend?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know?"

"Aly said his name was Roberto. How would I have known?"

Elena sat in the chair opposite and looked at the confusion on his face.

"How did you contact him?" she asked.

"There's a number I call."

"I need that number."

"917-555-6349."

"You seem pretty sure, after only calling it twice."

"I was arrested twice, Agent Delgado."

"Stay put," Elena said, picking up her file before walking to the door and then into the hallway.

Jack and Vivian met her.

"Well, what do you think?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't look good for this girl. She may be out of the country, already, or drugged up and hooking for these guys," Elena said.

"Keep digging. Check everything. We've missed something," Jack said, his voice low.

Elena walked to the front desk to locate Agent Darby and instruct him to sit with Joe Enkland before returning to her desk.

Vivian looked concerned at his comment. He paused for a moment and then headed back to his office. Sitting at his desk, he opened the DOD records on the internet and looked up Roberto Alvarez's record. Jack slid his legal pad to the center of his desk and began to take notes as he began to create a personal profile. As he was looking at his record, a flag appeared in the lower right hand corner of the computer screen, indicating Jack's security clearance was not high enough to view the file. The screen went black. Picking up the phone, Jack dialed in-house.

"ASAC Agent Van Doren."

"Paula, it's Jack. I need your help. I have a missing insurance agent. Suspect is an ex-82nd Airborne. DOD has flagged his record. They bumped me. Can you make a phone call?"

"I can try. What's his name?"

"Roberto Alvarez."

"I'll get back to you. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at the time; eleven o'clock.

"Jack!" Danny shouted, bursting into his office.

"Yes?"

"I found Roberto Alvarez through the V.A.. He may be at his mother's house in Queens. Here's the address."

"Great, grab Elena. Sam and I will meet you there. This is just a meet and greet, okay? We've got nothing on this guy."

"Gotcha."

**38 Hours Missing **_(12:00pm)_

Danny and Elena drove up 78th Avenue, seeing the plume of black smoke and the body on the lawn. He stopped the car as Elena called the scene in to the authorities.

"This is Special Agent Delgado of the FBI. I need FDNY and an ambulance at 174 78th Ave. in Kew Gardens. We have an agent down and one missing."

Danny ran to Samantha's side. She was barely conscious.

"Explosion, Jack inside," she said, before passing out.

Danny reached for his cell phone.

"This is Special Agent Taylor, I need bomb squad at 174 78th Ave in Kew Gardens. We've had one explosion and we have an agent missing."

Danny and Elena waited anxiously with Samantha until the ambulance arrived. At the same time, Vivian arrived.

"What happened?"

"We don't know, exactly. Samantha said there was an explosion and that Jack was still inside."

The unmarked police car drove up quickly and a tall African American man stepped out. Vivian walked up to him.

"Sgt. Jenkins?"

"Agent Johnson, we should be on a first name basis at this point. Please, call me Ritchie."

"Ritchie, I'm Vivian."

"Vivian, what do you know?"

"Jack is inside and there was an explosion. That's really all I know."

"He called me this morning about a guy; Alvarez. He had a premonition. I need NYPD to give me a two block radius. No more radios. How's your other agent?"

"Concussion, from what I understand. She'll be fine."

"All right, Vivian. I need you to stay here," Ritchie Jenkins of the NYPD Bomb Squad instructed.

"I won't move."

Danny walked up to Vivian.

"He seems familiar," he said, looking at the man putting on the body armor.

"That's Ritchie Jenkins from the Bomb Squad, Maggie's father and one of Jack's oldest friends."

"Right, okay, I remember. I sent Elena with Samantha to the hospital. What do you want me to do?"

"Follow Enkland. Check into his financials. I think he's involved."

"Gotcha."

Ritchie stood with Captain Liam Flaherty of the FDNY, looking at the blueprints of what used to be a house, in front of them.

"Sarge, judging by a quick visual of the house and the statement from Agent Spade, Agent Malone should be about here."

"Damn it, not a lot of protection. Liam, gas and electric are off, right?"

"Con Ed turned it off last month; failure to pay."

"Let my boys come in and see of there're any more devices. Then I think we should search thermally. It will be faster than the dogs."

"You're in charge; we've just got your back."

"Thanks, Liam."

Jack woke up, lying on his left side, his face in water. Coughing, he rolled onto his back and found he could breathe, barely. His head ached and the entire left side of his body pulsed with pain. His eyes stung and his ears hurt. He tried to find his cell phone but it was underwater and the struggle caused enough pain for him to pass out.

"Johnson."

"It's ASAC Agent Van Doren. Jack asked me to look into a Roberto Alvarez. I can't get through to his cell phone."

"He and Agent Spade appear to have walked into a trap. He's missing at the site."

"What? Oh my God. Well, then this is very important information for you. Alvarez was borrowed from Airborne to attend a secret elite weaponry group called W7 Wolverines. He was discharged two months ago. How's agent Spade?"

"Samantha has a concussion and is en route to the hospital. I'll pass on that information to the police."

"Can I send any more help?"

"Not here, but if you could work with Danny. I've asked him to look into Joseph Enkland, the best friends' boy friend. We still don't have a clue about Lucy Aston, the missing person."

"I'll liase with him, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Vivian watched as Ritchie's crew quickly started to comb through the wreckage for any evidence of the bomb or new devices.

"Got a trigger, boss," said one man.

"Bag and tag and keep looking, Felix."

"Ritchie, we just learned that Alvarez trained with the W7 Wolverines. Does this make sense to you?" Vivian asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That explains the precision of the implosion as well as the fact that there was no fire. Thanks, Vivian. Felix, Eddie, Ian, I need you guys here, now," He called tersely into his special hi-tech walkie-talkie.

The team assembled in front of him, wiping the sweat from their faces, although it was a cold November afternoon.

"We have some intel update. Our bomber was trained to make bombs from available mediums. Look for anything suspicious. I want everybody on coms. Come on, we got to get to our guy."

"You got it, boss," Felix answered for the team before they trotted to their van to get kitted.

**42 Hours Missing **_(4:00pm)_

"Cap, we're clear. Let's get thermal res in here," Ritchie directed.

"You got it."

The helicopter hovered over the house. In the southwest corner was an orange form in a blue field.

"Damn, Cap, the water main must have broken. He's cold but not dead, yet. We gotta get him now."

"You bet, Sarge. Sean, take Rob and Skyler with you. Our guy is in the southwest corner and he's in water. He's been there for four hours. The clock is running gentlemen."

"Yes, Skip," the men answered almost at the same time.

The four man team, with the aide of the Bomb Disposal Unit, started the tedious task of removing debris.

Elena walked into the office, picking up a mug of coffee before heading to her desk.

"How's Samantha?" Danny asked, seeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"She was very lucky; a concussion, and cuts on her hands and knees from landing on the concrete sidewalk. It could have been much worse. What do you know here?" she asked, looking on the suspect whiteboard at the new sketch of Roberto.

"Terry Matthews, the bouncer from Red Rock, worked with Sheila on that sketch. Van Doren has been helping sift through the DOD red tape. Alvarez was sent to a special weapons training class. His expertise was bomb making. But, before he went into the Army, he was involved in some illegal activities. Plenty of arrests but none of them stuck."

"None of them?"

"Nope, not one. Ask me what he was involved in."

"Okay, I'll bite, what was he involved in?" Elena asked, sipping her coffee.

"He was involved in his brother's prostitution ring."

"So, when the brother dies, he takes over the family business?"

"Yes, and Van Doren found that Ricardo was in trouble in Afghanistan. He was under investigation there on prostitution charges."

"Wait, I've just thought of something," Elena said, picking up her phone and dialing quickly.

"Lt. Quinlan, Special Agent Delgado calling from the FBI; yes I'll hold."

"Elena? Long time, how are you?"

"Fine, Quinnie, listen, I need some information. What do you have on Roberto Alvarez?"

"He's bad news, has been since he was a kid. Why, what's up?"

"Are you at your desk?"

"Yeah,"

"I have a missing person's case, Lucy Aston. She's been missing more than forty hours. Her ex-boyfriend was Roberto Alvarez."

"Oh, hang on. Yeah, I see that case. Okay, uhm, wait a minute, okay we have a task force that's investigating him. You need to speak to Lt. Holmes, Jaye Holmes. Her direct dial is 212-555-7421. Give me ten minutes and I'll have her call you, okay?"

"Sure, thanks Quinnie, I owe you one."

"I'll remember that. Are you still at the 5125 number?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Okay, talk to you soon."

"Bye."

Elena hung up the phone and swiveled in her chair.

"They have a task force investigating him. The team leader will be calling in ten minutes."

"Great. I'm looking into Alvarez's mother, she remarried. Her name was Alejandra Molinaro. She died in October and the case is still open. It was her house in Queens and I'm looking to see if she has any other property. Also I crosschecked Lucy's telephone records again. She received many phone calls from Alejandra Molinaro."

Elena was listening closely to what he was saying and then let out a gasp.

"Oh my God, Danny, I'm sorry. I forgot to ask about Jack. What have you heard from Vivian?"

"Nothing, Elena; I've heard nothing at all."

They sat in silence reading text off of their computers, trying to not to think about Jack. Suddenly, Elena's phone rang.

"Agent Delgado."

"Hi, this is Lt. Jaye Holmes. Quin asked me to give you a call in reference to Roberto Alvarez?"

"Yes, thanks. We think he has something to do with our missing person, his ex-girlfriend, Lucy Aston."

"Do you have a photo?"

"Sure, what's your email it, thanks, I'll send it to you right now."

"I'll call you when I get it."

"Great."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"She wanted a photo of Lucy," Elena said, sending the email.

"That doesn't sound good."

"Nope."

"Hi, I just got off the phone with Agent Johnson. Still no word on Jack. The bomb squad cleared the house and they think they have him located but he's not out yet," ASAC Agent Van Doren said as she walked into the bullpen.

"No news is good news, I guess," Danny said, turning to look at her.

"What do you know?"

"The NYPD have a task force investigating Alvarez. We're in touch with the team leader."

"Good."

"I'm looking into the family. Roberto worked for Ricardo before they both went into the Army. Ricardo continued to work in the family business in Afghanistan. When Roberto came back to the States, he simply went back to work."

"And the family business is?"

"Prostitution," Danny said softly.

Danny's computer pinged and he turned to look at the screen.

"I have something. Alejandra Molinaro rents a small warehouse in Richmond Hill for….$6900/month. That seems pretty expensive."

Van Doren walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"How long has she been renting it?"

"Uhm, ten years,"

"She could have bought it by now," Elena commented, catching up on her email.

Her phone rang, and she picked it quickly.

"Delgado."

"It's Jaye Holmes. Lucy Aston was seen last night in the area of 41st St. in Flushing. My lead officer just confirmed her photograph with the surveillance tapes."

"About what time was she seen on the tape?"

"Uhm, I'm looking at the notes. Here it is, blonde woman enters building at 41St and Kissena at Blvd. 2000H so eight o'clock."

"Great, what's the next step?"

"What are you doing tomorrow at 11pm?"

"Nothing, why?"

"We have a tip that Alvarez is bringing in some new girls. We want to take the snake out from the head down,"

"I understand your position, Lt., but I have a missing person who is being held against her will. We need to figure out another option."

There was a moment of silence on the phone.

"You give me a plan that won't blow my six month operation, and I'll consider it."

"Thanks, I'll call you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Elena turned to face her two co-workers.

"She was alive as recently as last night at eight o'clock. She was seen entering a building in Flushing. They're going in tomorrow night and arresting the whole lot, but that leaves Lucy with Roberto until then. If we give Lt. Holmes an alternative to get Lucy out without jeopardizing the operation, she'll consider it."

"Let's go talk to Joe Enkland," Danny said, standing at his desk.

The three agents walked into the interrogation room and Agent Darby stepped out.

"I thought you forgot me," Joe Enkland said, trying to be funny.

"Mr. Enkland, this is Assistant Special Agent in Charge Van Doren, and Special Agent Danny Taylor. We have a proposition for you," Elena said, sitting at the desk.

Danny sat at the table as well while Agent Van Doren stood by the door.

"We found Lucy, but we need your help. When you used to call Roberto, did you have a particular girl you liked?" Danny asked.

"Jasmine,"

"Okay, I want you to call Roberto. Tell him you have a friend in from Mexico who likes blondes. You want to hire Jasmine and this blonde girl. Be very specific, describe Lucy well. Tell him money is no object. Have them meet us at the Paramount Hotel bar tonight at eleven. Do you understand?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Heaven points," Agent Van Doren said.

"Make the call," Danny said, motioning to Joe's cell phone.

Joe picked up his phone and hit a speed dial number.

"Hello?"

"This is Joe Enkland. I need to see Jasmine tonight. Is she available?"

"Yes, Mr. Enkland, she is. I thought you weren't going to see her anymore? I thought you had a girlfriend."

"She's out of town. While the cats away, you know, the mice will play."

"Yes, I suppose they will."

"Oh, I have a college friend in from Mexico. He's looking for a blonde girl, slim, with blue eyes. I know you generally have Asian girls but-"

"I can help you there as well but she costs extra."

"That's no problem."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"The Paramount Hotel bar on 46th St. at eleven tonight."

"Then bring eleven hundred dollars in cash and only pay Jasmine."

"Always easy doing business with you, Roberto."

"And you, Mr. Enkland."

The phone went dead and Joe hung up.

"No problem, but he wants eleven hundred dollars in cash."

"Don't worry about that," Van Doren assured.

"Now, we just need to figure out how to get Lucy out without Jasmine thinking we've caught on."

"Uhm, I know," Joe Enkland said softly.

"What do you know?"

"She's allergic to shellfish. If you set it up that she eats some, she'll get sick. She won't die, but I'd have a doctor and ambulance close by."

"That's pretty dangerous," Van Doren commented.

"The idea is solid, but she may not eat anything at all. What does she drink?"

"Patron margarita up with salt," Joe answered.

"Perfect, we'll stop at Hop Lee's and grab some ground shrimp powder and doctor her drink. I'll wait for them. Lucy might say something if she sees you first."

"All right."

"We're going to send you home with Agent Darby so you can change clothes. He will drive you to the Paramount to meet me at 10:45. "

"All right."

"Now, I have to talk to Lt. Holmes," Elena said, standing up to leave the room.

"I have to go get papers for body mics and requisition the cash," Agent Van Doren said.

She motioned to Agent Darby.

"Check with Agent Taylor, he has some specific instructions for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

Elena continued to her desk and found the pad with Lt. Holmes' number on it. She dialed, sitting at her desk sipping her cold coffee.

"Lt. Holmes."

"It's Elena Delgado. First of all, do you know about the warehouse in Richmond Hill?"

"No, what warehouse?"

"It's leased by Alvarez's mother, Alejandra Molinaro."

"I'll look into it thanks. Did you come up with a plan?"

Elena told her the idea in great detail.

"Sounds risky but it might work."

"It depends on what shape Lucy is in when she gets to the hotel."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye."

Elena hung up the phone and saw Danny.

"It's almost eight and I'm starving. Do you want to go to Hop Lee's and have dinner?" she asked.

"Sure, then we can pick up the fish powder." Danny said. "Just let me call Vivian.

"Johnson."

"Hi, Vivian, it's Danny. How are things on your end?"

"He's alive, but it was a two storey house and it all ended up in the basement on top of him. How about Lucy?"

"We found her, or at least NYPD did. They're running a task force on Alvarez's prostitution ring and caught Lucy on a surveillance tape last night. We've set up a meet with Joe Enkland and me, double-dating with Lucy and another prostitute tonight."

"Terrific. Keep me in the loop."

"Did Elena call you about Samantha?"

"Yes, they'll probably release her tomorrow."

"Have you seen Anne?"

"No, do you want me to call her?"

"No, Danny, let's wait. She's high strung to begin with and two months pregnant. I don't want to put her through this until we know something definitive."

"Okay, Viv, whatever you think is best. Elena and I are going out to Hop Lee's."

"Have the hot and sour soup for me."

"Sure, I'll do that."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Danny closed his phone and put on his top coat. Elena already had hers on and they walked to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**47.50 Hours Missing** _(9:30pm)_

Danny and Elena walked onto the twelfth floor from the elevator straight to the bullpen. They took off their coats and Elena called Van Doren.

"Van Doren."

"We're back."

"I have the paper and the cash. Have Danny come to my office and I'll have Mac bring up the mic."

"All right. Bye."

"Bye."

"Van Doren wants you to mic up in her office," Elena said, raising her eyebrows.

He raised his eyebrows in return and laughed, pulling his tie off and opening his shirt a few buttons before walking to the elevator. He walked off the thirteenth floor and headed straight to Van Doren's office. Heading to her office he walked in and stood there, waiting for instructions.

"Hi, jacket off, shirt open, please," Mac said, setting up his gear.

Danny complied watching. Ten minutes later he was wired and went down to the twelfth floor.

"I'm all set," he said to Elena.

"Great, let's go."

They walked to the elevator and then to the street to catch a train up to 46th St. They walked into the hotel together, seeing that it was 10:40. Elena sat on one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby while Danny walked up the narrow staircase set against the wall to the bar. Five minutes later, Agent Darby and Joe Enkland walked in. Joe headed up the stairs, while Agent Darby sat with Elena.

"Hi, let's go find the manager," Danny said.

Joe nodded and followed him to the maitre'd station.

"I need to speak to the manager," Danny said, quietly flashing his badge.

"Of course, one moment."

Five minutes later, a handsome man in a dark suit and dark tie came up to them.

"My name is James Andrews, what can I do to help you, gentlemen?"

Danny explained in great detail what was about to take place. He handed the baggie of shellfish powder to Andrews.

"Got it?"

"Yes, but I need to let my security supervisor know. We don't like working girls in here."

"All right," Danny said. "Here's the money, Joe. You'd better stay here. I'll go wait for them."

"Okay,"

"Joe, it'll be all right. You have to trust me."

"I know, uhm I guess. I've just never done anything like this."

"Here they come," Elena said into Danny's wireless earpiece.

"They're coming," Danny said, walking to stand near the top of the stairs.

He watched them move across the lobby. The brunette was leading but Lucy was close behind. They walked up the stairs carefully in their high heels. Jasmine started to walk by Danny.

"Excuse me, are you Jasmine? I'm Danny, Joe's friend from college."

"Oh, hello, where's Joe?"

"Men's room. He should be back in a minute."

Lucy started to caress Danny's arm.

"This is Lila."

"What's she on?" Danny asked.

"Just a little X, just to get her relaxed. She's new," Jasmine explained.

"Oh, good idea. Don't want my girl to be uptight," Danny said, giving Lucy a kiss on the cheek.

He led them to a table and they sat down. A waitress came over to them quickly.

"What would you like to drink?" Danny asked.

"I'll have a glass of champagne. Lila, what would you like?" Jasmine asked.

"Patron margarita no salt, please," she said, her hand firmly on Danny's knee.

"Joe will have a Stoli and tonic," Jasmine elaborated.

"I'll have Patron on the rocks," Danny added.

"Thanks," the waitress said.

Joe picked that moment to arrive. Danny took Lucy's hand in his tightly.

"Hey, babe. Are you feeling okay?" Jasmine asked, kissing him.

"Yeah, why?" Joe asked, sitting next to her.

"Danny said you were in the toilet," Lucy said, not really looking at him.

"This is my friend, Lila," Jasmine said.

"Pleased to meet you," Joe said, reaching out his hand.

"I think I love you," Lucy said, gazing at Danny.

"She's had a little X to calm her down. Jasmine explained that she's new to this," Danny explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Joe, do you have the money?" Jasmine asked.

"Sure, honey," he said, reaching for the black velvet jewelry box that Danny had given him earlier.

Jasmine took the box and opened it briefly. She smiled and shut the box before putting it in her purse. The waitress brought the drinks and distributed them.

"Toast, to a memorable evening," Danny said, raising their glasses.

"To a memorable evening," the others responded and touched glasses before taking large sips of their drinks.

Danny started an inane conversation about where to have dinner, but before he could finish the sentence, Lucy sat up abruptly. Her face started to turn bright red as hives began to appear on her skin.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Can't breathe," she gasped

"She needs a doctor," Joe said.

"She needs an ambulance," Danny said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes, a woman has collapsed in the lobby bar of the Paramount Hotel. Thank you."

"Danny, uhm…" Jasmine started.

"Go ahead, Jasmine. I'll get her to the hospital. Joe, you go too. Have a good time," Danny said, as he manhandled Lucy back on the loveseat.

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, does she have ID in her purse?"

"She should. Uhm, Joe, we need to get going before the police get here," Jasmine said, standing.

"Of course, I'll get the bar bill."

"That's okay, Joe. I took care of it when we got here," Danny said.

"Thanks, I owe you one. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Joe said, heading to meet Jasmine at the top of the stairs.

"Bye," Danny said before returning his attention to Lucy.

Jasmine and Joe walked by Elena out the door and disappeared into the night. Elena and Agent Darby stood and walked quickly upstairs to find Danny rescue breathing, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Five minutes later, the EMTs arrived and administered epinephrine before transporting Lucy to NYU Medical Center. Danny rode in the ambulance as Elena drove behind them. Agent Darby went back to the office.

**12:00am (Thursday)**

"I think I've got him!" a cry came from somewhere in the house.

Ritchie and Vivian ran up to the edge of the collapsed building. They looked into the debris towards the men who were working and saw the uniformed men carefully clearing an area standing mid-shin in filthy water.

"Get the litter down here," Ritchie directed.

The EMTs of the FDNY sent the litter down and almost thirty minutes later, Jack was lifted from the basement. His normal pale pallor was almost blue. His skin had an odd texture from being under water. Immediately, the EMTs put blankets on him and slid him into the ambulance.

"We're taking him to Queen's General, like we did the other one," the technician said.

"I'm riding with him," Viv said, remembering how Jack rode with her when she collapsed from her heart condition.

"Get in now." The tech ordered.

"I'll meet you there, Vivian," Ritchie said, starting to remove his body armor.

"Okay."

They shut the ambulance door and raced to the hospital with the sirens blaring. Jack appeared unconscious as they unbuttoned his shirt and started to cut off his Kevlar vest. Parts of his shirt were soaked with blood. Vivian stared at the shards of metal which were embedded in his vest and then at Jack's chest, now covered in bruises from the impact. Jack's eyes fluttered open and Vivian was disturbed to see the blood in them. He started to panic, but Vivian reached a hand to his face to calm him. As she did so, the technician restrained him. Then the monitors were put on his heart and the oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Jack shut his eyes and passed out. The ambulance arrived at the hospital moments later and Vivian was told to wait as they took Jack into the ER. She called Danny to give him the update.

"Taylor."

"Danny, it's Viv. We got him. We just rolled up to Queen's General."

"That's great news. I just left Lucy at St. Luke's. She's going to be fine."

"Put an officer with her until they arrest Alvarez," Vivian suggested.

"Done. I'm heading home for some sleep."

"Would you call Elena and tell her about Jack? I have to make one more call before I head into the hospital.."

"Sure I will, night, Viv."

"Night, Danny."

Vivian searched her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Anne, it's Vivian. Jack's been in an accident. They've taken him to Queen's General. He's in the emergency room right now. I don't know the extent of his injuries. I'll keep you posted."

"I'll get dressed and be right there."

"There's nothing you can do right now. Come by in the morning when he's settled in his room."

"Oh, thank you for calling, Vivian. I'll talk to you soon," Anne said, hanging up the phone.

She turned on her bedside light and started to cry.

"No, where's Sam? How's Sam?" Jack shouted.

He hurt all over. He eyes felt full of sand, his head pounded, and his entire left side pulsed with pain.

"Agent Malone, please relax," the nurse soothed.

"Where's Sam? I need Sam," he continued.

"Is there a Sam here who knows John Malone?" a nurse asked the people sitting in the waiting room.

"Yes, Samantha Spade, she's a patient. She was brought in with a concussion at around twelve noon, yesterday," Vivian answered.

The nurse picked up the phone and five minutes later, Sam was wheeled into the ER. She looked at Jack's face and felt fear. Standing slowly, she stopped as he shouted. The doctor stood at her side, motioning for her to comfort him.

"Where is Sam? Is she all right? Why won't you answer me?"

"Hey, Jack, I'm here," she said taking his right hand.

"I need, Sam," he said, the fear evident in his voice.

Sam looked at him and gently released his right hand. She put her right hand on his bare belly and softly rubbed in a circle. Her left hand brushed through his hair as she kissed his cheek.

Smelling the faint odor of her shampoo, he relaxed slightly.

"Thank God. Sam, I can't see, I can't hear. My left ankle hurts like crazy, as does my left knee, hip, wrist, and shoulder. It hurts to breathe…Sam, I'm scared."

Sam picked up his hand and put it to her lips.

"Don't be scared. I'm here," she said, softly.

"Okay, Agent Spade, that's enough for you. I don't need you any sicker," the doctor noted.

"Wait, do you have a pen?"

"Yeah," he said, handing it to her.

"Just in case he forgets," she said as she wrote on the palm of his right hand.

I'm okay. You'll be fine. Love, S. S.

Jack smiled when he felt the pen on his hand and then fell asleep into the pain.

"Let's get to work, folks. Sally, call Dr. Stevens and get him down here to consult on eyes and ears. Where is the rest of his vest?"

"Uhm, here," a resident answered, picking it up.

Dr. Aswan looked at the pieces of metal sticking out of the vest and then regarded his team.

"Strip him, he might have shrapnel wounds"

Indeed, they found four pieces of shrapnel; one in Jack's left shoulder, one in his left hip, one in his left calf and one barely lodged in his occipital lobe, visible only due to his recent haircut. They slid him through x-ray after packing blankets around him to get his temperature up. His left ankle was broken, left knee, hip, and shoulder bruised. His left wrist was dislocated. An hour later, Dr. Aswan came out to talk to Vivian and Ritchie.

**2:00am**

"You brought in John Malone? I'm Dr. Aswan."

"Doctor, how is Jack?" Vivian asked.

"He'll be fine, but he'll be here for several days. His hearing should return shortly, as it's been more than sixteen hours since the explosion. Dr. Stevens said that Jack's eyes were flashed. He's flushed and bandaged them. We'll see later how they are. I'm keeping him sedated for six hours just for him to get warm and for his body to catch up. You can come by later this morning to see him if you wish."

"Thanks, Dr. Aswan," Vivian said.

"I have to go on my rounds," Dr Aswan said, stepping away.

"One more thing, Doctor, we're going to need the shrapnel you recovered from Jack's body," Ritchie said.

"Yes, I believe that it is in a bag at the nurse's station."

"Thank you, again."

"You're welcome," Dr. Aswan said, leaving them alone.

Vivian looked at her watch and sighed.

"I need to go to bed."

"Me too, can I drop you?"

"If it's no trouble, could you take me back to the mother's house and I'll pick up my car," she said, heading to the nurse's station to pick up the evidence to give to Ritchie.

"No problem, Vivian. Just let me get this to an officer to hotfoot it to the lab and we'll be off."

**8:00am**

Anne walked up to the nurse's station carrying her overcoat and showed her ID again. They showed her to his room and she walked in. Nothing had prepared her for what she saw; the bandages over his eyes, the stitching, bruising, and oozing wounds on his chest, arms, and legs, and his broken ankle. She felt faint, and reached for the chair, before collapsing to the floor.

**9:00am**

The day nurse came in to check on Jack and found Anne lying in a pool of blood on the floor. He was, thankfully, asleep. She called for assistance and a gurney arrived to take Anne to the ER. Jack woke up briefly to the commotion in the room but it was confusing and chaotic. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then fell asleep again.

"Simpson."

"Mr. Simpson, my name is Dr. Aswan from Queen's General Hospital in New York. I have two patients who both have your name and phone number in their wallets. I thought you might be the next of kin."

"Jack Malone and Annie Cassidy?" Tyler said, walking out of his meeting to take the call in the hallway.

"Yes."

"What is the extent of their injuries?"

"Mr. Malone was in an explosion and was buried for several hours. He has flash burns to his eyes, a broken ankle, some shrapnel wounds and basic bumps and bruises. We'll know later about his eyes."

"And Annie, how is she?"

"Well, I'm afraid she had a miscarriage."

"Damn!" Tyler exclaimed.

Jack had just called him two weeks before to let him in on the great secret. He seemed thrilled at the prospect of being a father again although he did admit to being scared as well.

"Mr. Simpson, I hate to ask this, but I think you are needed here. I don't even know this area code. I don't know where you are."

"At this point, I am in Virginia. I could be in New York by the middle of the afternoon."

"Excellent. I will have Jack's eye exam rescheduled until you are here. Also, I wish to speak to you privately on how to help Ms. Cassidy."

"Dr. Aswan, you should know that the baby was Jack's."

"Then I echo your previous comment. I look forward to meeting you."

"Thanks for calling, Dr. Aswan. Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Simpson."

**10:00am**

Elena walked into the office, giddy from their successful operation the night before. She dropped her bag on the desk and walked back to get a cup of coffee. Returning to her desk, she saw the message light blinking on her phone. She sat down, and pulled up her pad and pen before retrieving the calls.

Twelve ten a.m. 

"This is Jaye Holmes. My guys report your snatch went well and so far there is no ripple effect on this end. Call me when you can."

Nine-thirty a.m. 

"Hi, Elena, it's Samantha. They're discharging me at one o'clock and I can't leave on my own. They won't let me. Could one of you guys come get me? Thanks."

Vivian walked in to the bullpen.

"Morning."

"Morning, how's Jack?" Elena asked.

"Bruised, battered, waterlogged, but it could have been worse. They're keeping him at least until tomorrow."

"Morning," Danny said, as he walked in.

"Morning," they replied.

"How's Jack?" he asked.

"Battered and bruised but he'll be okay," Viv answered.

"I'm going for coffee. Viv?"

"Yes, Danny, please. Just a black coffee today, thanks."

"I'll be right back."

Vivian put her bag in her desk drawer, and hung her coat on the hook before seeing the message light on her phone. She dialed to retrieve her messages.

Nine forty-five 

"Viv, it's Tyler. Call me, please; I can't get through on your cell phone."

Vivian immediately reached for her cell phone and saw five missed messages, all from Tyler.

She dialed the number and waited.

"Simpson."

"It's Vivian, what's wrong?"

Tyler pulled his car to the side of the road, trying to keep his composure.

"It's Annie. She…she…" he stopped, feeling the tears track down his face.

"Tyler, what's happened?" Vivian asked, taking the hot coffee from Danny and seeing the confusion on his face.

"She miscarried. She's at the same hospital as Jack. I'm on my way up there."

"My God!" Vivian exclaimed, feeling the tears start to form.

"Please can you meet me at the hospital at three? I don't think I can do this alone."

"Of course I can. How are you getting up here?"

"My boss authorized the jet after I looked through the case that you were working on. There are a bunch of missing girls in Queens. Maybe it's your guy, maybe it's one of mine. It's a ninety minute flight, but I can't leave here until noon at the earliest. So after security and meeting my driver, I figure I can make it by three."

"And you run late," Vivian tried to tease.

"Yes, and then there's that. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Tyler."

Vivian put the phone back in the cradle and wiped her eyes. She took a sip of coffee and then turned to face her colleagues.

"Anne's had a miscarriage. She's at Queen's General Hospital with Jack and Samantha."

Danny and Elena were speechless.

"I'm meeting Tyler at three with their doctors to find out how to proceed. For now, I don't think we should say anything to anyone."

"That may be difficult, Samantha called to get a lift from the hospital at one."

"I'll do it," Danny volunteered.

"Thanks, I guess we'd better start the paperwork," Elena said, reaching for her phone.

"Holmes."

"Hi, it's Elena."

"Hi, so give me the details."

Elena told her everything from the girls' entrance to the hotel to the ambulance.

"Wow, and she's safe?"

"Guarded at the hospital. I haven't called the roommate, yet. I was going to wait until your operation was in play."

"Thanks, well I hope to work with you in the future. Quin speaks highly of you."

"And you also. See you soon, bye."

"Bye."

Quickly, Elena hung up the phone and dialed again.

"Hello?"

"Joe, it's Elena."

"Oh, uhm hi."

Elena sensed that he wasn't alone or that there was something else going on.

"I have a part that I want you to read for. Can you meet me for lunch?"

"Sure, where?"

"The restaurant in Battery Park near the Staten Island Ferry Terminal. Noon okay with you?"

"Fine, thanks, Elena."

"You're welcome."

"Who was that?" Jasmine asked, shifting her hand from his chest to between his legs.

"A girl from my agent's office. They have a script for me to read. Now, where were we?"

**11:00am**

Jack woke up, confused at first. He could hear someone in the room.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jack. I'm Nancy, your day nurse. It's eleven in the morning. You were brought in at midnight. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Could you get my doctor, please?" he said, hoping his fear wasn't obvious.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Five minutes later, Dr. Aswan walked in.

"Morning, Jack. I'm Dr. Aswan. How are you feeling?" he asked, setting his hand on Jack's uninjured right shoulder.

"I have a lot of pain on my left side. My eyes hurt. I have ringing in my ears, and a killer headache, and I'm cold."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I sensed something wasn't right in the house. I ordered Sam to leave and…and that's all."

"You were in an explosion. The house collapsed on you. You were found sixteen hours later in the basement in about 5 inches of water. Your left ankle is broken, all your major joints are bruised on the left side, and your wrist was sprained. You are alive because you were wearing your vest. Still, pieces of shrapnel hit you where the vest stopped. You had your eyes open when the blast occurred and flashed them. Dr. Stevens is going to examine you again this afternoon and see how you're doing. The ringing in your ears will dissipate. You have no permanent damage there."

"Was Sam here?"

"Yes, and she left you a note," Dr. Aswan said, reaching for Jack's right hand. "It says, I'm fine, you'll be okay, love, S.S."

"Okay," Jack said, as the pain started to overwhelm him.

"Here's the morphine drip," Dr. Aswan said, slipping the pump into Jack's hand after pumping it once.

Jack pumped it himself before falling asleep. Dr. Aswan took a look at the machines that monitor temperature, heart, and breathing rates. He frowned, seeing Jack's temperature was only 96. Leaving the room, he walked to the nurses' station and pulled Jack's file. Making a note, he turned to Nancy.

"Can you give Jack Malone another blanket? He's not getting warm."

"Of course, Doctor."

Elena sat at the bar, looking out onto New York Harbor, sipping a glass of white wine when Joe Enkland walked in. He looked tired and was wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Thanks for coming. I hope I didn't disturb you this morning."

"No, it's fine. How's Lucy?"

"She'll be okay, but they're keeping her overnight for observation. I wanted to see you, Joe, to remind you not to say anything to Allison about Lucy until I tell you. There are other players in this and until they are arrested, Lucy is at risk."

"Sure Agent Delgado. Whatever you say."

"Where are you going now?"

"Home, I need a shower and some sleep," the actor smiled.

Elena paid for her glass of wine and stood.

"I'll be in touch."

"Thanks for getting Lucy back," Joe said, standing as well and extending his hand.

"You're welcome."

**12:45pm**

Samantha sat on the edge of the bed waiting for someone to come and get her. Her headache was minimal and the pain from the cuts on her hands and knees was manageable. Still, her doctor told her she couldn't go back to work until Monday. That was fine, although she didn't know what day it was.

"Hey, college girl!"

Samantha looked up and saw Martin standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing back? I thought your class went till Friday?"

"Let's just say that being the Deputy Director's son is a card I don't play often. Anyway, Viv and Elena are finishing up the paperwork from last night. Danny had to get Jack's car before it was towed. So I was assigned to pick you up."

"Thanks," Samantha said, starting to stand.

"Hey, wait, I have to get the wheelchair," Martin said, ducking back into the hallway.

He returned a few minutes later with a wheelchair and carefully helped her into it. He pushed her into the hallway and headed for the elevator.

"Martin?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we see Jack?"

"Sure, I'm sorry. Do you know what floor he's on?"

"No, they took me to him late last night. He was so scared, Martin."

"I'm sure he'll be all right. Let me check where he is."

Martin went back to the nurses' station and asked about Jack's room.

"Two floors up, 518," Martin said, pressing the elevator button.

"Great," Samantha said.

Martin looked at her, noticing her chewing the edge of her lip as she did when she was nervous. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder as they finished the quick trip. Wheeling her out, they found Jack's room and went in. He was dreaming. Samantha got out of the wheelchair and touched his face.

"He's cold," she remarked.

Martin looked at the monitor and saw it said 94. The blanket had slipped a little and he pulled it over Jack's chest and saw him calm slightly. Samantha touched his face and kissed him. Jack smiled, waking from his dream.

"I'm glad you didn't change your shampoo," Jack's voice rumbled.

Samantha giggled and Martin cleared his throat. Jack turned his head to the noise and paused.

"Martin?"

"Wow, Jack, do you know my shampoo too?"

"Nah, it's your aftershave. Gio, I think, by Armani. How did you get out of your class?"

"I pulled some strings. Oh, and I have news from the team. They located your missing person and were able to get her without blowing a six month investigation by NYPD."

"She's all right?" Jack asked, his voice suddenly softer.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Martin said, looking at Jack and then the machines.

Jack reached for the morphine drip and hit it twice. Martin and Samantha watched him silently until he fell asleep.

"Let's get you home," Martin said, helping Samantha back into her wheelchair.

**3:00pm**

Vivian stood outside Jack's room and waited for Tyler. Moments later, he came out of the elevator and walked quickly into her arms.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Dr. Aswan wanted to talk to me before we go see Jack."

They walked to the nurses' station and asked for Dr. Aswan.

"He'll be right down. You can have a seat there," the nurse said pointing to the row of plastic chairs.

They walked over and sat down, holding hands and trying to remain calm.

Five minutes later, Dr. Aswan arrived.

"Agent Johnson, Mr. Simpson,"

"Actually, he's an agent as well. But I think you should call us by our first names. I'm Vivian and he's Tyler."

"Fine, the first thing I want to talk to you about is Jack. He's not out of the woods. His core temperature has not risen to 98 degrees yet. That could prove dangerous to his kidneys. He's still in a lot of pain. Dr. Stevens will be here in a few minutes and we'll remove the bandages from Jack's eyes."

Before either of them could comment, Dr. Stevens walked up.

"Malouf, are you ready?"

"Yes, Philip. These are Jack's friends. I would like them to be in room with us."

"Sure, I'm Dr. Stevens."

"Vivian Johnson and this is Tyler Simpson."

They shook hands and walked into Jack's room. He was asleep but dreaming as he tried to move past the constraints of the tubes and wires. Dr. Aswan looked at his temperature and noted it was still at 96.

"Tyler, do you know if Jack's temperature is generally low?"

"Yeah, we used to joke about is it 98.6 or 96.8."

"So, this may be normal for him," Dr. Aswan mused.

"Let's wake him and then raise the bed up a little," Dr. Stevens said.

"Jack, wake up Jack," Dr. Aswan said.

Struggling through his dream, Jack woke, moving his head to face the voice.

"It's Dr. Aswan, Jack. Dr. Stevens is here to remove your bandages and examine your eyes."

"Viv is that you?" he asked, recognizing her perfume.

"Yes, Jack," she said, leaning over to kiss him on his cheek.

"Hey, Malone. We have to stop meeting like this," Tyler joked, resting his hand on Jack's right shoulder.

Jack grinned momentarily.

"Don't make me laugh, Tyler. It hurts too much."

"Okay, Jack. We're going to raise the bed up so you're in a sitting position. Tell me if it's too much pressure on your hip," Dr. Aswan said, pushing the remote control.

The head of the bed moved to thirty degrees before Jack's heart rate started to speed up and his breathing increased.

"That's it, Jack. No more. I'm going to turn off the lights, and then remove the bandages," Dr. Stevens said.

"Go ahead," Jack replied softly.

In the darkness, Dr. Stevens unwrapped Jack's eyes. He took a pretreated gauze bandage and opened the wrapper. Gently, he wiped Jack's eyelids to free them from the dried gunk. Jack took in a breath quickly against the pain.

'Where is the pain, Jack?" Dr. Aswan asked.

"My left wrist."

"Sorry, Jack. I must have been leaning against it," Dr. Stevens said, gingerly lifting Jack's arm and setting it across his chest.

Pulling out his handheld direct ophthalmoscope, Dr. Stevens instructed Jack to open his eyes. He did so slowly. He set the UV filter on the scope and turned on the light, away from Jack. Very deliberately, he started his exam. Ten minutes later he was done.

"Okay, Malouf, put your hands over his eyes and I'll turn on the lights," Dr. Stevens said, slipping is ophthalmoscope back into his pocket.

"Ready."

Dr. Stevens turned the lights on and then turned back to face Jack.

"Jack, open your eyes."

"Opened."

"Malouf, remove your hands."

Immediately Jack squinted, raising up his right hand, ignoring the pain from the IV, to block the light. He blinked several times as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. Finally, he lowered his hand and looked around the room.

"Your right eye may be a bit blurred for the next day. But you should be fine."

"That's my favourite necklace of yours, Viv," Jack commented, almost shyly.

"Good for you, Jack. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other patients to see," Dr. Stevens said.

"Thanks, Doc," Jack said.

"You're welcome, Jack," he replied before leaving the room.

"Vivian, Tyler, can you give me the room for a minute? I need to examine him."

"Sure, we'll be back soon," Viv said to Jack.

"I'll be here."

Tyler and Vivian walked to the hallway and then went in search of coffee, returning to Jack's room fifteen minutes later as Dr. Aswan walked out.

"Give me five minutes to catch up with my notes, and I'll be right with you," he said as he headed to the nurses' station.

"Okay," Tyler replied, sitting outside Jack's room, sipping his coffee.

"Let's go to my office," Dr. Aswan suggested.

They walked to the elevator and ten minutes later they were in a crowded office. Dr. Aswan cleared the files off of the two chairs in front of his desk and then sat down himself. Vivian and Tyler sat in the vacant chairs and waited.

"It appears that Ms. Cassidy went to see Jack and collapsed from the shock at the sight of his injuries. At her age of forty-five, unfortunately, the percentage of being able to bring a baby to term is very low and the risk of miscarriage is very high. In addition, the stress of seeing her partner in the hospital added to the general stress she was under from the pregnancy itself."

"How far along was she?" Vivian asked.

"About two and a half months."

"Does she know?" Tyler asked.

"No, the nurses found her at nine this morning. She was rushed to the ER and immediately went into surgery when they realized what had happened. She's sedated and probably will sleep through the night. I plan on speaking to her in the morning. If Jack improves overnight, then I'll remove his catheter first thing in the morning and get him on his feet. He has no idea she's here and the staff is forbidden to say anything. Tyler, I'd like you to take him to see her tomorrow. She has to tell him. It's part of the grieving process for both of them."

"I understand, can we go see him, now?" Tyler asked.

"Of course. He's still in pain and tired, so just take it easy."

"We will," Viv confirmed.

**4:30pm**

They walked into Jack's room and found him awake, staring at the ceiling. He looked at them as they entered and closed his eyes before opening them again.

"You up for some visitors, Malone?"

"Sure."

"I wanted to tell you that we found Lucy and she's safe," Vivian said.

"Good, was the actor involved?" he asked, not remembering his conversation with Martin.

"Not in her disappearance, no. He helped us to get her back, though."

"Hmm," Jack murmured as he tried to get comfortable.

"Jack, it's been a long day. I'm going to go home. I'll come and see you tomorrow," Vivian said, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for coming by, Viv."

"You're welcome."

The door closed and Tyler pulled the chair up to Jack's bedside.

"You want to talk about it?" Tyler asked.

"Could you turn off the fluorescent lights? My eyes really hurt right now."

"Sure," Tyler replied, standing to reach the switch on the control panel mounted to the wall behind the bed.

Jack took a rocky breath, catching with pain.

"You can hit the morphine button, Jack. You don't have to live through the pain."

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not leaving, Jack. I'm here."

Jack looked at him in the dim room, seeing his blonde hair curling over his ears and over his collar. Jack smiled and then shut his eyes tight as another wave of pain started in his shoulder and ended up in his ankle. He reached for the pump and hit it twice, before finally getting relief.

"Night, Jack," Tyler said, settling back in the chair.

As he did, he noticed something on the palm of Jack's right hand. He smiled as he read Sam's note, and reminded himself to show it to Jack when he woke up.

Tyler had sat in the chair, watching Jack sleep, occasionally walking around to take a break and get a coffee.

"Mr. Simpson, visiting hours are over," the nurse said.

"All right, let me just wake him to tell him I'm leaving. Jack … Malone, wake up!"

Jack opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"Jack, I have to leave; visiting hours are over. Okay?"

Jack blinked a few times and tried again to focus.

Tyler leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"If you get scared just look at the note Samantha wrote you on your right hand."

Jack nodded and fell back asleep.

**8:00am **(Friday)

Dr. Aswan opened the door to Anne's room and quietly walked in. She was asleep, He checked her vitals and she woke up while he was listening to her heart.

"I'm Dr. Aswan, Ms. Cassidy. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore and tired," she said, groggy from the medication.

"I need to speak to you-"

"Oh, God, no, Jack's dead, isn't he?" she interrupted in a whisper as tears began to stream down her face.

"Jack? What? No, Jack will be fine. I wanted to talk about you."

Anne looked at him through her tears and started to sob when she realized what had happened. Turning away from him, she curled up, continuing to cry. He sighed and left her alone.

Arriving on Jack's floor, he found Nancy and went in to remove Jack's catheter. He was asleep, but judging by the sheets and blanket, he had not had a restful night.

"I need to see his chart. I'll be right back," Dr. Aswan said, leaving her side.

Nancy began to get set up so she would be ready when he returned. A few minutes later, Dr. Aswan walked in.

"We'll continue and I think I'm going to change his pain medication to pills rather than the pump."

Nancy nodded and pulled aside the sheet and hospital underwear so they could start the procedure. Fifteen minutes later, Jack was lying in a neater bed with the covers tucked to his chin. They left him sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three.

**10:00am**

Tyler walked in, carefully folding his top coat before setting it on the deep windowsill next to the small duffle he brought. He noticed the partially eaten breakfast and the absence of the morphine drip. Sitting in the chair near the bed, Tyler stretched his legs and watched his friend sleep. Jack's eyes were moving under his eyelids as he continued to dream. Limited by his cast ankle, he still was able to thrash a bit. His heartbeat started to race and the soft beep from the machine was replaced by a louder, more insistent tone. The perspiration that started in his hairline was evident in its sheen on his chest and face. Tyler stood and carefully put his hands on Jack's shoulders, mindful of the bandages.

"Let it go, Jack. Just relax. Let it go."

Jack struggled against Tyler's grip, finally waking himself. He sat up, putting his face in his hands as he tried to catch his breath.

"Easy, buddy."

"Water?" Jack whispered.

Tyler reached for the pitcher and poured half a glass and handed it to him. He took a sip, holding it with both hands. Suddenly he paled, panicking; he pulled off the sensors and tried to get out of bed.

"Jack? What's wrong?" Tyler asked, helping him to his feet.

Jack raised his hand to his mouth and then Tyler understood, hurrying to help him to the bathroom. With the cast, it was difficult to kneel but he managed and was able to empty his meager stomach contents into the toilet. Tyler wet a washcloth and wiped Jack's neck, waiting for him to finish. When he finally brought his head up, Tyler wiped his face and helped him to his feet.

"Stay right here. I brought some stuff from home."

Nancy ran in and saw the bed empty.

"What's happened?"

"He got sick. Can you give us a minute?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, come and get me when you're ready," she said, turning off the machines before leaving them alone.

Jack had his right hand on the wall, leaning against it. Tyler returned with a small bottle of Listerine and a tooth brush. He helped Jack to the sink and poured a capful for him to rinse his mouth. Swishing it around in his mouth, Jack spat the liquid into the sink. He reached again for Tyler and they walked back into the room. In his haste to get out of the bed, Jack had dropped the plastic glass on the sheets. Anchoring Jack to the window sill, Tyler pulled out a silk bathrobe from the duffle and helped Jack into it.

"Have a seat while I go find the nurse. You're supposed to go for a couple of walks today, anyway."

Jack grunted, leaning his head back on the false leather surface and closing his eyes. Tyler returned with Nancy and a Canadian crutch.

"Jack, are you still nauseated?"

"No, Nancy. Just tired and the pain is coming back."

"Okay, I'll go tell Dr. Aswan and I'll change your sheets while you take a walk. Let me just adjust the crutch for you."

Jack rocked his head forward and opened his eyes. Tyler helped him to his feet as Nancy slipped the cuff around his forearm. Instinctively, he reached for the grip.

"That looks good, Jack. Mr. Simpson, I would recommend just to the end of the hall and back. You can take a longer walk this afternoon."

"Thanks, Nancy. Okay, Jack, let's go."

Slowly Jack walked out of the room and into the bustling hallway. They walked silently to the end and Jack stopped. He turned and looked at Tyler. Two women walked by them talking very loudly and the moment between the two men was lost. They headed back to Jack's room. Walking in, they found the bed made and the semi fresh smell of Lysol emanating from the bathroom. Jack paused for a minute and then headed to the bathroom.

"Holler if you need me."

"Tyler, could you get me some juice? Any kind, I…I just can't drink water right now." Jack asked from behind the closed door.

"Yeah, sure. Be right back," Tyler said, leaving the room to find Nancy.

"Mr. Simpson, are you back from your walk?"

"Yes, I think he's about ready for a nap, but he needs his pills and he would like juice rather than water."

"We can surely do that. I'll be right in."

"Thanks."

Tyler entered the room just as Jack reached his bed. First, he removed the bathrobe then Tyler handed him an old button-down short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of pajama bottoms. He helped him put his cast ankle on the stack of pillows that replaced the traction sling. Finally, Jack settled back onto the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Pills and apple juice, Jack," Nancy said, as she walked into the room.

He opened his eyes and took the proffered pills; swallowing them dry and chasing them with the juice. Nancy took the cup from him and put in on the table next to the bed.

"I'll check in on you later," Nancy said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Reaching to the foot of the bed, Tyler pulled the blankets up to Jack's shoulders and then sat down. He checked the time and waited for his charge to fall asleep. Half an hour later, Jack was softly snoring, so Tyler headed for the cafeteria to catch up on his missed phone calls.

**12:30pm**

_Jack awoke on his back in the basement. He felt immense pain on his left side. Raising his right hand, he tried to move some of the stuff that was on top of him. The water continued to rise, now submerging him from the ears down. There was a noise from the structure as it continued to settle and additional debris fell on him, pinning him entirely. He breathed through his nose, fighting to stay conscious, as the water level continued to rise. By the time he was rescued, he had tilted his head back to keep his nose above water; trying very hard not to panic._

Dr. Aswan walked in to check on Jack, stopping in the doorway for a moment at the sight in front of him. Jack's back was arched slightly, his limbs limp at his side, and his head was tilted back. He breathed loudly out of his nose. The breaths were labored and rapid. Heading to Jack's bedside, Dr. Aswan pulled out his stethoscope and listened to his lungs and heart. Reaching to the console embedded in the wall behind the bed, Dr. Aswan took the oxygen mask, turned on the flow, and gently placed it over Jack's mouth and nose. At first, he panicked, moving his head to evade the mask, and then he settled, breathing in a lungful of cool air. Minutes later, Jack woke up.

"Steady, it was just a dream, Jack. You're at the hospital, now."

Jack looked at him, unsure. Reaching up with his right hand he pulled the mask off.

"I was pinned under the rubble from the house. There was water everywhere. It was so cold and it was hard to breathe," Jack said, looking at the somewhat familiar face above him. "When I woke up, I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't see anything, I couldn't move and the pain was indescribable."

"It must have been terrifying. You're lucky to be alive."

"Yeah, I guess," Jack's voice faltered for a moment. "I need…"

"What do you need, Jack?"

"Anne, I need Anne," Jack said, setting his exhausted look on Dr. Aswan.

He paused for a moment, judging the situation.

"Let's go for a walk," Dr. Aswan said, taking the O2 mask from him and setting it back on the wall.

He helped Jack up and into his robe before handing him his crutch.

"Are you hungry? I understand breakfast didn't sit well."

"No, not at all."

The two men walked out of the room and headed, slowly, for the elevator.

**1:12pm**

Dr. Aswan escorted Jack to a hospital room and gestured for him to go in. He opened the door and slowly crutched in a few feet. Jack stood, transfixed. He didn't hear the door close or the sounds of the machines or his own choke of fear before he dropped his crutch and limped to her bedside. Softly, he kissed her forehead and stroked the hair around her ear. Anne woke up, looking at him strangely at first.

"I've missed you," he said, his voice dropping in and out.

She looked at him, her eyes filling with tears. Reaching her hands to his face, she held him. His eyes started to fill in response, not knowing what was upsetting her. She brought his face to hers and kissed him softly on his cheek. Pushing him away gently before he was able to respond, she took a breath.

"I lost the baby."

Jack looked at her and his reserve slipped away, bursting into tears for her and for their unborn child. She took him by the shoulders and pulled him down to her, holding him tightly. He wanted to be strong, but he couldn't do it. After about fifteen minutes, his analytical mind took over.

"What happened?"

Anne didn't respond, she just sobbed softly.

Jack pulled back and looked at her.

"Did you lose the baby because of me?"

Again she didn't respond, but she did look at him and he knew he was the cause. He was devastated, lowering his head to the bed as he collapsed into the chair. His sobs racked his body, and she cried too at his despair.

**2:15pm**

Tyler stepped off the elevator and walked to Jack's room. He stood for a moment, taking in the empty bed before almost running to the nurses' station.

"Where's Jack Malone?"

"Dr. Aswan took him for a walk. I haven't seen them come back yet," a new nurse offered.

"Which way did they go?"

"Towards the elevator, I'm pretty sure."

Tyler headed for the elevator and when the car came he pressed 7, sighing slightly when the door closed. Moments later, he was standing outside Anne's room.

"Tyler?" a voice called from behind him.

He turned and saw Dr. Aswan. Quickly, he walked up to him.

"Jack dreamt about the explosion. When I was able to calm him all he wanted was Anne. I brought him up about an hour ago."

Tyler sighed, wiping his face in emotional frustration.

"His signs are fine, I thought we'd let them be together until four and then get him back to his room. He needs to eat something and he needs to rest."

"What about Annie?"

"Physically, she'll be fine. I need to wait for the follow-up psych consult."

"I see."

"I'll be back at four, Tyler. He'll be okay, he's just a little lost."

"Yeah, he get's that way, sometimes. Okay, Doc, I'll be patient, no pun intended."

"I figured you were the prankster between the two of you. I'll be back."

"Thanks, Doc."

"You're welcome, and call me Malouf, please. I hate that, 'Doc' thing."

"Sure, Malouf, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Give it a rest, Tyler."

Tyler grinned before sitting in the plastic chair outside Anne's room.

**4:00pm**

Tyler paced outside Anne's room. Dr. Aswan approached from the elevator.

"Give me a minute," he said, entering Anne's room.

Tyler started to pace again.

"Tyler," Dr. Aswan called from the open doorway.

He walked into the room and found Jack in a chair, leaning against Anne's bed, his head resting on the edge. Anne's hand was on the nape of his neck. They both seemed to be deeply asleep.

"Jack….Jack time to wake up," Dr. Aswan called, softly.

Jack turned slightly and opened his eyes.

"Jack, you need to go back to your room to rest and eat something," Dr. Aswan said quietly, handing Jack his crutch.

Slowly, Jack stood, kissing Anne's forehead before taking his crutch and walked out of the room. Tyler followed him, easily catching up as they neared the elevator. Jack held his head down, not able to make eye contact with anyone. The elevator came and they went down to the fifth floor and then to his room. Jack walked to the window and looked out onto the grey afternoon. Tyler stood quietly and watched him. Raising his hand to his temple, Jack tried to erase the headache that was starting, feeling the pain in his shoulder as he did so.

"Let's get you into bed, Malone, before you collapse."

Jack turned slowly, allowing Tyler to see his face, now stained with tears. His eyes were reddened, and his lashes were dark and wet.

"What's happened?" Tyler asked, remembering what Malouf said about the grieving process.

"Anne lost the baby," he said haltingly. "She said it was my fault."

"No, Jack," Tyler said, walking up to him to pull him into an embrace. "It wasn't your fault. Malouf said that at Annie's age, carrying a baby to term was dodgy. Yes, she saw you banged up, yes, it might have added to her stress, but you are not to blame for this. Do you understand me?"

Jack couldn't respond; he just held on to Tyler, fighting his emotions and pain.

"Come on, let's get you into bed. I'll get the nurse to give you your meds."

Taking a deep, slow, patchy breath, Jack walked to his bed. Slipping off the robe, he got into bed and tried to settle. Tyler went out to the nurse's station.

"Jack needs his pain meds."

"Mr. Malone had his pain medication three hours ago. He can't have any more for another hour."

"No, Mr. Malone was on the seventh floor with Dr. Aswan at one. He did not have his meds. Give him his meds, now."

"Let me just call Dr. Aswan. That's not what the chart says," The nurse said, paling at the intensity of the man in front of her.

Picking up the phone, she dialed a number from the list.

"Hi, it's Pam on five, look Mr. Malone is complaining of pain. Oh, okay, sure, no problem, thanks."

She hung up the phone. "You're right, he's due his meds."

Tyler smiled and then walked back to Jack's room. He was still in bed, but he was dreaming. His skin was clammy and he was breathing fast, with a lot of effort.

"Easy, Jack. Medicine is coming," he said, placing his hands on Jack's chest, feeling the sweat through his shirt from his exertions.

Five minutes later, Pam arrived with an injection and Tyler relaxed considerably as Jack succumbed to the medicine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**6pm**

Viv walked into Jack's room and found Tyler busy on his laptop and Jack asleep.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he replied, turning to face her, setting his computer on the table.

"How is he?" she asked, looking at Jack in bed.

"About as well as expected, I guess. Dr. Aswan took him to see Anne. Jack said she's blaming him for the miscarriage."

"That's crazy."

"I know, I know. I walked him down here around four and he told me himself. Viv, he was a wreck. I tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, but I don't know that he believed me."

Viv shook her head and pursed her lips, a trait she seemed to exhibit when Jack exasperated her.

"Trying to get some work done?" she asked, gesturing to the computer.

"Yeah, I think your guy Alvarez, is involved in the disappearance and deaths of four women. They were all young, Asian, and found with their throats slashed under the Williamsburg Bridge. I was tracking the killer and assumed it was a serial, as opposed to just a nut bar," Tyler said, cracking his neck.

"Really? Have you talked to Van Doren?"

"Yeah, I took a break about half an hour ago and went to the cafeteria to call her."

Jack moaned and moved slightly, drawing Viv and Tyler's attention.

"Viv, you were there when they found him, right?"

"Yeah, I was there with Ritchie Jenkins."

"Right, the bomb squad guy. Jack introduced us when we were at Columbia," Tyler said, standing to walk to the window.

A light snow had started and he watched it for a few minutes.

"How was he, when they found him?"

"He was submerged in water, pinned by debris from the house. Ritchie and his crew used thermal resolution to find him. He was in the basement for almost sixteen hours," Viv commented softly.

"You know, Dr. Aswan called me. Both Annie and Jack had my number in their wallets. He thought I was the next of kin," Tyler said, his voice catching.

Vivian walked up to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder to turn him to face her.

"Tyler, I know what they mean to you."

He stepped into her embrace, needing to draw from her strength. Tears fell as they held each other. They were interrupted by a noise from Jack. His back was arched and he was struggling to breathe. Quickly, both Tyler and Viv walked up to him; placing their calming hands on him. It didn't work and as he continued to dream, his breathing now ragged.

"Jack, wake up. Malone, wake up now!" Tyler shouted.

Jack moved on the bed, but he didn't seem to hear Tyler. Viv reached out to his shoulders and held them as he struggled against her hold. He woke up suddenly and then burst into tears.

"Jack, you're okay. Do you understand?" Viv asked.

Instead of answering, Jack shut his eyes tight. His body was stiff, and his right hand grabbed a handful of sheet. His breathing was still unsteady as tears continued to run down his face.

"Malone, you're okay. What's wrong? What's upsetting you?"

"It hurts, everything hurts."

"Okay, take it easy. Just relax. I'll go get Dr. Aswan."

Tyler left to go to the nurse's station while Viv spoke to Jack softly, taking his hand in both of hers.

"I need to locate Dr. Aswan."

"He's off duty. He'll be back on at midnight, the nurse responded.

"You don't understand; Jack Malone was given an injection at four. It's barely six-thirty and he's in agony. You aren't scheduled to give him his meds for half an hour."

"That's correct."

"Look, he's my best friend, and he's crying because of the pain. Please, would you page Dr. Aswan?"

Just as Tyler made his request, he noticed movement at the end of the hall. Dr. Aswan was wheeling Anne down the hall. Tyler moved to approach them.

"Hey, honey," Tyler greeted her, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Hi, Tyler, how is he?"

"Not so good right now. He's in a great deal of pain."

"Let me examine him," Dr. Aswan said, frowning.

"Thanks. Vivian is at his bedside."

Dr. Aswan nodded and opened the door, walking into the room. Viv looked up and saw Dr. Aswan.

"He's in pain. I think he passed out."

"Can you give me a minute with him?"

"Sure," Viv said, giving Jack's hand a squeeze before lowering it to the bed.

Tyler and Anne were talking and looked up to see Vivian entering the hallway. Anne stood and walked up to her. Suddenly, Viv understood what she needed and held her arms out to comfort Anne. Tears fell down Anne's face as she wept quietly.

Dr. Aswan pulled out his stethoscope and listened to Jack's heart. Frowning, he reached for the electric thermometer and slipped it on Jack's finger. Moments later, the alarm sounded as Jack's temperature crept above one hundred and one.

"Jack, wake up!"

Jack didn't move. Dr. Aswan looked at the thermometer display and pressed a button on the wall. Tyler stood quickly as a nurse and two orderlies ran into Jack's room. Anne and Viv pulled apart from their embrace. They watched as Jack was pushed on his bed out of the room to the elevator. As Dr. Aswan went by he spoke to them.

"He has an infection; from the water, I think. Stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can. Anne, you have an hour and then you need to go back to your room. I'll come to you."

"Thank you, Dr. Aswan," Viv answered for the group.

They wheeled Jack into ICU and there started the task of trying to find the cause for his fever. An IV for pain meds was inserted, as was a catheter. The soft beep from his heart monitor and his thermometer were rapid.

"Draw blood again, full ranging. Have the lab compare it to his previous test," Dr. Aswan ordered.

Watching Jack, he reached over and put the cannula under his nose and carefully placed the elastic around the back of his head to hold it in place. Dr. Aswan walked to the nurses' station to update his chart.

An hour later, the lab results were in; probable pneumonia and a viral infection. Dr. Aswan started Jack on a super regimen of medication. He left Jack alone and went back upstairs to look for Tyler and Vivian. Tyler had packed up his laptop and he and Vivian were sitting in the plastic chairs outside Jack's old room.

"How is he?" Vivian asked, standing.

"Probable pneumonia and a viral infection; we're working on it. I'll know better in four hours."

"He had pneumonia last winter," Tyler offered.

"Really?"

"He was run down, exhausted…. He got stuck in that big snow storm; soaked, walked home, got sick."

"Okay, was he ever a smoker?"

"Yeah, he quit when he got married, so, what, ten years ago?"

"Yeah that's about right."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go check on Anne."

"Thanks, Dr. Aswan," Viv said.

Dr. Aswan walked into Anne's room, not surprised to find her awake and in tears.

"Did Dr. Chesny speak to you?"

She nodded.

"Okay, she's the psychiatrist that I would recommend. You're going to need additional counseling after we release you."

"How's Jack?" she asked, her voice betraying her fear.

"He has pneumonia and a viral infection from the mold in the water, we think. We're running a battery of tests right now. He's in ICU, but I believe that he'll be okay in a couple of days."

"Okay, okay," Anne repeated, the tears now streaming down her face.

"Anne, you need to relax and be strong for the both of you. Get a good night's sleep and I'll come get you for a visit tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded before curling up in a ball facing away from him.

Dr. Aswan walked back to the fifth floor and found Tyler alone.

"Where's Vivian?"

"She went home. She's exhausted and has a teenager to look after."

"I see. I need her back in the morning. Anne needs to see Jack but I think she needs a woman with her."

"Okay, I'll call her," Tyler said, standing.

"I'm going to check on Jack. There's a waiting room on the fourth floor for ICU. I'll meet you there."

"Thanks, Malouf," Tyler said, picking up his laptop and duffle filled with Jack's personal effects from home, and followed him to the elevator.

They walked down the hallway together and Tyler sat heavily in the nearest chair. Dr. Aswan walked into the ICU and directly headed for Jack's bed. He checked his vitals and the two IVs that hung adjacent to his patient. Jack's temperature was holding at one hundred and three. His heart rate had slowed to normal, but his lungs were still filled with fluid. Dr. Aswan raised the bed a few more degrees and set up the bedrails before leaving Jack alone.

"Why don't you go home? I have your number. It's a waiting game, now, until the medicine catches the infection," Dr. Aswan said, as he walked up to Tyler.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Tyler, are Anne and Jack living together?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm planning on releasing her tomorrow. It's going to be hard enough on her without being alone in the apartment she shared with Jack."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I see what you mean. Maybe Viv can pick her up and take her home. I'll give her a call."

"What about Sam?"

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. Sam and Jack used to be involved."

"I guess in that case, Sam would not be the right choice. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Malouf," Tyler said, before walking to the elevator.

**1am **(Saturday)

Jack woke up and looked around him, not recognizing where he was. He heard the soft beeps from the various machines around him. Suddenly, a chill passed through him. He tried to reach the sheet that had slipped to his waist, but the various leads and IVs made it impossible. His chills increased as he started to cough. Shutting his eyes to the pain and fatigue, he struggled to sit up, continuing to cough. Moments later, he felt a comforting hand on his back.

"Easy, Jack. Slow down; just little breaths. That's it, nice and easy," the voice soothed.

He started to relax as his coughing subsided. The hands eased him back onto the mattress. He shivered again, before feeling the sheet being pulled over his chest. The hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sleep, Jack. No dreams; just sleep."

Jack sighed and slipped into sleep.

**8:30am**

Viv walked into the office, putting her gun and purse in her desk drawer before hanging up her coat.

"The snow makes the city so quiet," Martin mused from his desk.

"Yeah, it sure does. What's up?"

"Danny called. The L train is having problems. He'll be a half an hour late."

"Okay. Any cases?"

"Not yet. Would you like a cup of coffee?" Martin asked, standing up.

"Sure, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Viv's cell phone rang.

"Johnson."

"Viv, morning, it's me."

"Morning, Tyler. How's Jack?"

"No news is good news. I'm heading to the hospital now. Malouf said he was going to release Annie today. Is there any possibility you could pick her up and get her home?"

"At this point, I'll say yes with the caveat that since Jack is in the hospital, I'm in charge. If we get a case, we'll have to go to plan B."

"I understand. I'll call you with an update."

"Thanks, Tyler. Bye."

"Bye, Viv."

**9:30am**

"Sorry, I'm late," Danny said, walking into the bullpen.

"I just got in myself. I think all of the trains are messed up today," Elena said, looking over at him.

"We have a case; Jonathan Whitman, age ten, last seen playing in his backyard. Martin, you and Elena go and interview the parents. Danny, start a background check," Vivian said, posting the photo of the tousled blonde haired boy on the whiteboard.

Taking the wipe whiteboard marker, she wrote the particulars.

Jonathan Whitman 7A-NY 516885

Tyler walked onto the floor of ICU, clipping his ID onto his suit jacket pocket and double-checking that his phone was off. Heading to the nurses' station, he waited patiently until the nurse was finished with her notes.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to know how Jack Malone is doing."

"Mr. Simpson? Dr. Aswan said you'd be stopping by. Jack had a rough night; woke up several times coughing. He's been quiet, though, for the last three hours."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's the third bed on the left," the nurse said, pointing to the double-doors leading to ICU.

"Thanks."

Taking a steadying breath, Tyler went into ICU. In the fourteen bed ward, he noted that only half the rooms had patients. Seeing Jack, he walked into his cubicle and then to his bedside. There were wires and hoses disappearing under the sheet that was firmly tucked in around his body. Tyler brushed back the lock of Jack's hair that had fallen across his forehead. It was wet. As he watched him sleep, Tyler heard the soft beeps increase in speed as Jack woke up coughing. Pulling at Jack's shoulders, Tyler got him to a sitting position, listening to the wet, raspy coughs. The nurse came in and saw Tyler holding Jack as he coughed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"A wet towel would be great."

"Be right back."

Jack calmed, finally, and lay back in bed. The nurse brought back the towel and handed it to Tyler, who wiped Jack's face, neck, and bare chest, before he pulled the sheet up to his chin. Jack opened his eyes and looked somewhat blankly at Tyler who grinned at his confusion.

"Welcome back, you had us worried."

"Where am I?"

"You're in ICU. Seems you ingested or aspirated some of the water in the basement. You have a viral infection and a possible case of pneumonia."

Jack looked away for a moment. Tyler put his hand on his shoulder, refocusing his attention.

"You're going to be fine, Jack. You just need to sleep and beat your fever."

Jack nodded silently and then looked at him. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Please, Malone, just sleep. You'll feel better, honest."

Continuing to stare at Tyler, Jack fought to stay awake; needing the feeling of safety that he always felt when he was with Tyler. Finally, after almost thirty minutes, he fell asleep.

**12pm**

"Hello, Tyler, I was hoping you were here," Dr. Aswan said, approaching Jack's bed.

"I got here around nine, I guess. He woke up coughing, and was pretty disoriented."

"Has he woken up since?"

"No, he's been very quiet."

"I'm releasing Anne at two. Can Vivian take her home?"

"Let me go call. We'll work something out," Tyler said, getting to his feet. "If he wakes up, tell him where I am, would'ja?"

"Of course," Dr. Aswan said, starting his exam.

Jack's temperature was down a degree. The cuts on his body were healing, but his lungs were still filled. Starting to hyperventilate, Jack woke up coughing.

"That's it, Jack, cough it up," Dr. Aswan said, reaching for the damp towel as Jack spat out grey goop.

This continued for several minutes before Jack settled back in his bed. He opened his eyes and gazed at the doctor in front of him.

"Tyler is calling Vivian. He'll be back momentarily."

Jack nodded slowly, his stare unwavering.

"It's not my fault, is it?"

"What?"

"The miscarriage; it's not my fault?"

"No, Jack, it's not your fault. Was she upset by what she saw that first day when you were brought in? Yes. But, at forty-five, she had a twenty-five percent chance of having a miscarriage."

Jack nodded again and closed his eyes tightly at a flash of pain.

"What, Jack? What hurts?"

"Everything; tired," he mumbled.

Dr. Aswan pressed the pump and Jack fell asleep again.

"Johnson."

"Viv, it's me. Malouf is releasing her at two."

"I can't leave," Viv said, looking at the paperwork on her desk.

She looked around the bullpen and saw Danny finishing up a phone call.

"I'll send Danny. Seventh floor, right?

"Yeah, I'm on four at ICU with Jack. He's better today, but still sick. Have Danny stop by with Annie on their way out, would you?"

"Of course. Thanks, Tyler."

"You're welcome, Viv. Bye."

"Bye," Viv said, hanging up the phone.

She stood up and walked over to Danny's desk.

"So far, the Whitmans appear to be straight out of a Norman Rockwell painting."

"Okay. Look, I need you to do me a personal favour."

"Shoot, what is it?"

"I need you to pick up Anne Cassidy at Queens General and take her home. Get directions before you go. I don't how focused she'll be."

"Sure, Viv. I'll take care of it. What time do I need to be at the hospital?

"Two," she said over her shoulder, returning to her desk.

"How's Jack?" he asked, typing in Anne's name to get her address before running the map program.

"He got sick last night and they put him in ICU. The doctor feels it's a viral infection from the water. He had very high temperature, but Tyler says he's better today. Speaking of which, Tyler asked if you could bring Anne to the fourth floor to see Jack."

"No problem. Look I'd better head out. It's a real trek to the hospital from here."

"Thanks again, Danny."

"You're welcome."

**2pm**

Anne sat in the chair by the window and watched the snow fall. No one had gone to her apartment to get her any clothes, so she was in scrubs. Her coat lay across the bed.

"Ready to go home? Danny asked softly, knocking on the door frame.

"I think so. Are you my ride?"

"How about 'escort'? I thought we'd take a cab to your place," he said, pushing the wheelchair into the room.

"That's fine," she said, getting settled in the chair.

He picked up her coat and set it on her lap before wheeling her to the elevator.

"Did you check out?"

"Yes. Danny, can we see Jack?"

"That's the plan. Tyler is meeting us on the fourth floor. He said Jack was feeling better today."

Anne nodded, taking a fistful of her coat in her hands and holding it tightly. The elevator came and Danny carefully turned her around and backed the chair into the car. Minutes later, they were rolling down to the nurses' station.

"Hi, this is Anne Cassidy, Jack Malone's partner. She's been released and wanted to see him before she left," Danny offered.

"Yes, she's on the list. And you are?"

"I'm Danny Taylor."

"Mr. Taylor, you are not on the list. I'm afraid Dr. Aswan is being very strict about this."

"It's all right, Danny. I'll go see him alone," Anne said, handing him her coat before standing up.

"Okay. I guess I'll wait for you here, then."

She reached up and caressed his cheek before walking into the ward. Looking at the different lit cubicles, she made out the blonde head of Tyler, who appeared to be sleeping. Heading over to the room, she looked at Jack. He was pale and had more than a five o'clock shadow. She wanted to hold his hand but it was tucked in under the sheet. Instead, Anne touched his face, before kissing his cheek.

"Hi," Tyler greeted, his voice betraying his fatigue.

"Hi."

"His fever is down a point. Malouf is optimistic," Tyler stated, standing to stretch his sore back.

"I want to talk to him, Tyler. I need to apologize."

"I understand. Jack, Jack, wake up," Tyler said loudly.

Jack moved slightly and opened his eyes. He looked at Tyler and then felt another presence. Turning his head to the left, he saw Anne. Reaching for her from under the sheet, he sat up with Tyler's help and pulled her into an embrace.

"I am so sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't understand," she whispered into his ear as she stroked his hair.

"We'll get through this, honey. One day at a time," Jack said, his voice barely audible over the increasing beeps from the machines.

"Dr. Aswan is releasing me. Danny's outside, waiting to take me home. Please get better soon. I miss you," she said, standing.

"I miss you, too," Jack said, clenching his teeth as he tried to suppress his cough.

"Annie, I think you'd better go. Let it out, Jack," Tyler instructed.

Jack started to cough, reaching for Tyler. Anne backed away from the bed and watched with tears running down her cheeks.

"I love you, Jack," she murmured.

"He knows, Annie. He loves you, too," Tyler said, above Jack's coughing fit.

Anne nodded and then walked out of the room where Danny embraced her.

"How is he?"

"He's so sick, Danny," she said softly.

"Jack's a strong man, Anne. He'll be fine, soon."

Anne nodded and continued to hold him for a few minutes before stepping back to sit in the wheelchair. Danny wheeled her to the elevator and they began their long journey into the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Martin and Elena walked into the bullpen, their coats wet from the snow.

"That took a long time. It's almost three," Viv remarked.

Martin looked at Elena, who sighed audibly before sitting at her desk.

"What happened?" Viv asked, turning her chair to face the younger agents.

"When we got there, Mr. Whitman opened the door," Elena started.

_Flashback:_

_"Yes?"_

_"Mr. Whitman, I'm Special Agent Martin Fitzgerald and this is my colleague, Special Agent Elena Delgado of the FBI. We're following up on your son's disappearance."_

_"Oh, come on in."_

_They followed the man into the living room of the row house. Mrs. Whitman sat in a chair with her legs drawn up under her. Mr. Whitman stood in front of the fireplace. Elena looked first to Martin and then to the odd picture before her. Neither parent was visibly upset. Mr. Whitman lit a cigarette and exhaled a puff of smoke._

_"Excuse me; may I use your restroom?" Elena asked._

_"Down the hall, on the left," Mr. Whitman replied._

_Martin looked around the living room and saw no evidence that a child lived there. There were no photographs, no toys or books apparent._

_"Walk me through when you first realized that Jonathan was missing," Martin said, opening up his notepad._

_"We had breakfast and then he went out to the backyard," Mrs. Whitman answered absently._

_"Why wasn't he in school?"_

_"We home-school him,"_

_"Do you have a recent photo?"_

_Elena walked into the bathroom and looked to see if there was any evidence of a third person living in the house. It appeared to be a guest bathroom. She walked out and explored the other rooms. Behind an oak door was a study; oak bookshelves lined the walls and a large desk anchored one end while the other was occupied by a leather sofa. There were no photographs of anyone anywhere. The next room was a spotless guest room, and after that a linen closet. She walked back to join the conversation._

_Mr. Whitman handed him an identical headshot as the photo Viv had on the whiteboard._

_"What was he wearing?" Elena said, pulling out her pad._

_"Jeans and a red sweatshirt," Mr. Whitman answered._

_"May we see Jonathan's bedroom?" Martin asked._

_"Why would you want to do that?" Mrs. Whitman asking un-bending her legs and sitting stiffly upright._

_"It might lead us to him. Often, young boys run away to a friend's house. Does Jonathan have many friends?" Elena queried._

_"Tons," Mr. Whitman replied._

_"I'm going to need their names," Martin said._

_"I'll go get my address book," Mrs. Whitman said._

_"Great, I'll go with you," Elena said, following her._

_Mrs. Whitman looked at her in fear and then at her husband, before heading upstairs with Elena in tow. Martin turned to Mr. Whitman, who was leaving the room. Following, Martin caught up with him in the kitchen where he had just poured a hefty glass of scotch._

_"Want some?"_

_"No, thanks, a little early for me."_

_"He's a good boy, you know; quiet and loving."_

_Martin continued to observe the father, sensing that something was off._

_"What happened to Jonathan, Mr. Whitman?"_

_Taking a large sip of his drink, the older man swallowed._

_"Nothing, absolutely nothing."_

_"Where is your son?"_

_"Exactly where he has been for the last six years; in a private facility in Connecticut."_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"When he was three, he was in a car accident with my wife. His car seat failed and he was badly injured. When he recovered, we took him home. The doctors told us that he would never truly recover; his head injuries were too severe. We tried for a year, to take care of him ourselves, but it was too much. Jeanine had a breakdown. That was when we made the decision to hospitalize him. I'm sorry about misleading you. Today is his birthday. I should have stopped her when she called the police. She has so much guilt. Sometimes she just forgets that he isn't here with us. I know this is madness; but it stems for her love for him."_

_Martin heard a noise behind him and saw Elena alone walking into the kitchen._

_"You should be with your wife," she directed._

_Mr. Whitman downed the remainder of his drink and headed upstairs._

_"What did she tell you?_

_"That she loved her son very much."_

_"Right, let's go to the office._

"So that's it? The mother makes up the story to take away her grief and guilt?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah," Martin said, sighing.

"So we drove to the hospital in Greenwich and saw Jonathan for ourselves. He was happy and loving; just as the mother said," Elena remarked.

"Write up your reports and get them to Van Doren before the end of the day. She'll have to decide if charges will be pressed."

"Where's Danny?" Martin asked.

"He's escorting Anne Cassidy home."

Martin nodded and turned to his computer start on his report. Viv took a sip of coffee and then her desk phone rang.

"Johnson."

"Hi, Vivian. It's Maria Malone. Do you know where Jack is?"

"Hi, Maria, yes, I'm sorry, I should have called you. It's just been crazy here at the office. Wednesday, Jack and another agent were caught in an explosion. He broke his ankle and had some bumps and bruises."

"It's Saturday, where is he? There's no answer at the apartment, his direct-dial to the office, or his cell phone."

"He was in a house when a bomb went off. It collapsed on top of him. He was buried under debris and five inches of water for over sixteen hours before they were able to extract him. He aspirated some water and now has pneumonia and a viral infection. Tyler called me around noon and said the fever is coming down and he is much better according to the doctors."

"How…how much longer do you think he'll be in the hospital?"

"I don't know. I would expect two days or so."

"I'm going to send you an email. Would you respond with the particulars on the hospital? I think the girls will want to make cards. I can courier them to him for delivery tomorrow."

"Sure, Maria."

"Thanks, Vivian. Have a good weekend."

"You too, bye."

"Bye."

**6:00pm**

"How is he?" Dr. Aswan asked, walking up to the bed.

"He's been coughing a lot; just about every hour he wakes himself up," Tyler replied.

"Why don't you take a break while I examine him?"

"Good idea," Tyler said, standing slowly and heading for the door.

Dr. Aswan returned his attention to Jack. His fever still hovered at one hundred two. Taking out his stethoscope, he listened to Jack's lungs, only to be interrupted by a spontaneous coughing attack. Slipping the stethoscope out of his ears and around his neck, Dr. Aswan pulled Jack into a better position, handing him a towel to spit into.

"Easy, Jack. Easy, do you want some water?"

Jack vehemently shook his head as the coughing subsided. He sat for a moment just trying to catch his breath before leaning back against the pillows. Dr. Aswan listened again to Jack's lungs and looked at his watch.

"How's the pain, Jack?"

"It hurts to breathe and I have a headache."

Dr. Aswan took his flash light and checked Jack's pupils before starting a basic neurological exam. Finishing, he decided that Jack's headache wasn't related to his injuries.

"Jack, I can't sedate you, because of the fluid in your lungs. I will give you a painkiller."

Jack nodded, closing his eyes tightly against the pain.

"I'll be right back."

Dr. Aswan left Jack alone as he went to the nurses' station to make notes on the chart before pulling the medication. Tyler walked back into Jack's room and stopped. His friend appeared asleep except for his hands clenching the sheet and the overall tension on his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. You're safe, you're okay."

Jack released the sheet from his right hand and offered it to Tyler who took it in both of his.

"Just relax into it, Jack."

Jack shook his head very slowly and continued to breathe quickly through his mouth against the pain. Moments later, Dr. Aswan came into the room and administered the analgesic into the IV. Slowly, Jack's muscles decompressed.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"His chest hurts, he has a headache and he's tired. Tell me this, Tyler, is he generally tired?"

"When I see him, yes. I've known him for about twenty years. But it's only been since he joined Missing Persons that he's been this way."

"Maybe he should take a break."

"Yeah, maybe he should, but I don't think he will," Tyler said, looking back at his friend.

"I just gave him some pain relief. Depending on his fatigue, he might be up in an hour. I'm off duty. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, night, Malouf."

"Night, Tyler."

Dr. Aswan left the cubicle as Tyler settled into the chair by Jack's bed.

**9am Sunday**

"Good morning, Mr. Simpson," the nurse greeted him.

"Good morning, how is he today?"

"Another rough night, I'm afraid. He woke up every hour."

"Coughing?"

"No, not always."

"Damn, he's looking for me. I'm in the doghouse."

Tyler left the confused nurse and walked in to see his friend. He wasn't surprised to see Jack awake.

"Hi, I'm sorry I wasn't here last night."

Jack closed his eyes while collecting his thoughts.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired, anxious; it hurts."

Tyler picked up Jack's right hand and held it as he sat down in the chair. Jack gripped it solidly.

"Please, please stay, Tyler."

"I will, Jack. I will. Now please try to sleep. You need to sleep."

Very gradually, Tyler felt Jack's grip loosen on his hand as he slipped into sleep. Tyler smiled and pulled out the paperback book from his pocket and started to read.

**6:00pm**

"Good to see you, Tyler."

"Malouf, I need to ask a favour."

"Go ahead," Dr. Aswan said as he removed his stethoscope and prepared to check on Jack.

"I need to be with him."

"Excuse me?"

"Jesus, Malouf, we're not a couple. But he relaxes when I'm here; he let's down that Great Wall of China that he's built around himself."

"Let me think about it."

Tyler nodded and stood to walk to the window while Dr. Aswan conducted his exam. Nodding and making several positive sounds, he left the room. Ten minutes later, he returned.

"Can you give us the room? These last nine hours when you've been here have helped him turn the curve. I want to move him from ICU back upstairs."

"Sure, uhm the fifth floor?"

"Yes, we'll meet you up there."

Tyler smiled, picked up his topcoat, and left the room. He went to the cafeteria and engaged his phone.

"Johnson."

"Hey, Viv, it's me. They're moving him out of ICU."

"Great Tyler, that's great news."

"Could you call your team and Annie? I need to get back to wait for him."

"Sure, of course. Oh, and Van Doren sent an email that Alvarez looks good for your killings. The D.A. is prepping a case now."

"Excellent, we win all around."

"You bet, I'll talk to you soon, Tyler."

"Thanks, Vivian."

"Bye."

"Bye," Tyler replied terminating the call before turning his phone off.

**7:00pm**

Tyler paced at the nurses' station waiting for Jack to be brought up. Finally, Tyler saw Dr. Aswan with several associates, moving Jack into a room down the hall. Walking up to them a nurse held up her hand indicating they needed five minutes. Tyler resumed his pacing.

"Tyler," Dr. Aswan called ten minutes later.

He walked in to see Jack awake but agitated.

"Hey, buddy, you're okay. You got moved out of ICU. You're getting better. Just sleep. I'm here, now, Jack. Just sleep."

Jack looked to him silently. Tyler walked up to him reaching for his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you staying, now?"

Tyler looked to Dr. Aswan who nodded.

"Yeah, Malone, I'm staying. You need to get better soon though. I don't have any clean clothes with me!"

"Funny," Jack said, closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**3am Monday**

Jack woke up from a nightmare, panting in the semi-darkness of his room. He could see Tyler asleep in the chair. Looking to the side table, he didn't see anything to drink. Slowly, he got out of bed. Dressed just in pajama bottoms, Jack looked for his silk bathrobe and found it in the closet. He put it on and limped out of his room.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to see a familiar nurse.

"Hi, uhm, can I have some juice please?"

"Sure, any special kind?"

"No, well, uhm, not tomato."

"Right; wait here I'll be right back."

Jack stood, listening to the sounds of the floor.

"Here we are, Jack. I brought a pitcher so we could put it in your room. I understand you don't drink water."

He finished the glass quickly and set it down on the counter.

"No, not right now. I'm going to go for a walk," Jack said, turning to walk down the hall.

"Jack, I'm sorry but there are only three of us on this shift. I need you to be in your room."

Jack walked back to her. She looked at his face and recognized the look.

"But if you want to hang out here with me, that's all right."

"Thanks. What's your name?"

"Jessica."

"Thanks, Jessica."

Jessica sat back at her desk and looked around before seeing the envelope in the bin four feet away.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to give this to you, Jack," she said as she stood to retrieve the envelope and hand it to him.

"Thanks, Jessica; it's all right," Jack said, opening the envelope.

He pulled out three pieces of paper. The first was a get well card from Hanna. It was very well drawn and he felt himself getting choked up. The next was from Kate. She loved rabbits so she drew a rabbit with a broken paw. The final note was from Maria. A surprise really, but as he read her note, he realized that somewhere he still had feelings for her.

"Hey, buddy. This is the time most people sleep," a voice called from behind him.

Jack turned to see a very sleepy looking Tyler Simpson standing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I was thirsty," Jack said softly.

"Okay, so you have your juice? Great, back to bed with you. What's that?"

"Get well cards from the kids. I missed my Friday night call."

"Let's go, Jack."

"Night, Jessica."

"Good night, Jack."

Tyler picked up the pitcher of juice and followed his friend back to his room. Setting the pitcher on the table, he helped Jack into bed. Gently, he took the get well cards from him as Tyler watched Jack fall asleep. Sitting back in his chair he read the three cards. By the end, he too was wiping tears from his face.

**8am**

"No, no, no, no. Don't leave me. I'm here," Jack cried from his sleep.

Tyler stood next to him.

"You're safe, Jack," he said, setting his hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack woke up and looked at his friend.

"You're okay. How do you feel?"

"Physically, okay. I'm just a little jumpy, I guess."

Dr. Aswan walked in at that moment, noticing the get well cards, and smiled.

"How are you today, Jack?"

"Pretty good, I guess. No real pain to speak of."

"He says he's a little jumpy," Tyler added.

"Okay, let me take a look."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Tyler said, leaving the room.

"He's a good man," Dr. Aswan commented.

Jack took a slow breath as Dr. Aswan began his exam.

"When we met, twenty years ago, we hit it off."

"Twin Sons of Different Mothers."

"What?"

"A Dan Fogelberg album from the seventies."

"Oh."

"You and Tyler are very close, like brothers. Were you in the military together?"

"No, we went to Quantico together."

"I see. Jack physically, you're ready to go home. I would like to see you try to eat something though. Are you hungry?"

"Dr. Aswan, Tyler will confirm that I wrap my head around things and don't eat often. For you I will try."

"Thanks, I'll send some soup your way. In the meantime, sleep," Dr. Aswan said as he looked back at him.

Jack's eyes were shut and his face looked relaxed. Walking into the hallway, Dr. Aswan found Tyler.

"He tells me he doesn't eat much."

"No and with our schedule what he does eat is crap."

"I want to release him this afternoon. He needs to eat and process his soup."

"Uhm, okay. We'll be here."

"I'm sending the soup down. Get him to eat."

"I will, Malouf."

Tyler frowned slightly and walked back into Jack's room to wait for the soup.

**9am**

"Hi, I have some broth?"

"Thanks, just put it on the table."

"Okay."

The orderly left and Tyler smelled the soup. It actually smelled good.

"Jack, time for soup," Tyler said loudly.

Jack rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. He breathed in and smiled.

"Might be good,"

"Let me help you sit up a bit higher," Tyler said, adjusting the pillows before moving the special table over the bed.

Jack reached for the spoon and slowly began to slurp his soup. He groaned quietly.

"Jack?"

"Just a little pain. I can…I can work through it."

"Okay, just take easy. They want to release you today only if you can digest your soup."

"I understand, just let me try to do this."

"Sure, okay."

Jack continued with his soup until there wasn't anything left. He set his spoon down and closed his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Very tired."

Soon he was asleep, his head lolling to the left. Tyler moved the table and lowered the bed a bit before sitting in his chair.

**12pm**

Jack woke up not knowing exactly why until he moved.

"You okay?" Tyler asked.

"Uhm, yeah, nature calls."

"Okay, you call if you need help," Tyler said, returning to his paperback.

Jack grunted as he made his way to the toilet. Tyler heard the sink run and watch a pale Jack head back to bed. Moments later, he was asleep. Tyler walked out to the nurses' station.

**6pm**

"Jack?"

Jack woke up and focused on Dr. Aswan.

"I'm releasing you. I need the bed. You are to follow up with your physician and the staff psychologist. I don't think you should be back to work until next Monday."

"Thanks, Dr. Aswan."

"You're welcome, Jack. There is a prescription for antibiotics that you need to fill when you check out. Start taking them tomorrow. Take care, Jack."

"Thanks again, Dr. Aswan."

Dr. Aswan left the room and Tyler took the duffle from the closet.

"Ready to go?"

Jack looked at him quizzically as he opened the duffle. There was a sweatshirt and sweatpants in addition to a pair of shorts and Adidas. Tyler helped Jack out of his pajamas and into something he could wear home. Twenty minutes, they were at the nurses' station filling out paperwork and getting Jack's personal belongings back.

"The Bureau is buying a new vest for you."

"Big of them," Jack replied from his seat in the taxi.

Tyler looked over at him as they made their way to the city.

"What do you remember?"

"Please, Tyler, not here. Wait till we get to the apartment."

"Sure, I'm sorry."

Jack closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto the seat.

**7:30pm**

The taxi left them off in front of Jack's apartment and they made their way through the snow to the front door. Fifteen minutes later they were inside his apartment. Jack looked at his phone machine and groaned at the number of 98.

"You can deal with that later. Come on, let's get you settled. Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired."

"Okay, let's get you to bed then."

Tyler took Jack's coat and draped it over the living room sofa before they walked to the bedroom. Within five minutes, Jack was under his sheets and asleep. Looking through the duffle, Tyler removed the get well cards and put them on the fridge. He made himself a cocktail and looked inside the refrigerator, noting a prescription bottle for Prosom. Sighing at the virtual emptiness, he scrounged for menus and called in for a pizza. Hanging up that call, he called Vivian.

"Johnson."

"Hey, Viv, it's me. He's home."

"Great, Tyler. What's the plan?"

"Malouf said not to go back to work for a week. He has to check in with Glenn Bradley at the Bureau and his private physician."

"What about you?"

"I have to call the office. I think I'll have to go back to Washington soon."

"Thanks, Tyler. I'll try to get the group over tomorrow after work. Samantha came in today. A little sketchy, but okay."

"Night, Viv."

"Night, Tyler."

He hung up the phone and walked to his computer that he had set up in the living room. Since the accident he had been staying at Jack's apartment. Turning the computer on, he started dealing with the missing hours when he was at the hospital. Thirty minutes later, the bell rang and the pizza appeared.

"Thanks," Tyler said to the delivery man.

"Thank you," the man said, before leaving the apartment.

He settled down at the computer with his cocktail and his pizza; working.

**10pm**

"No, no, no," Jack shouted from the bedroom.

Tyler woke up from his carb-induced sleep and ran to the bedroom. Jack was sitting up, panting, covered in sweat.

"Easy, Jack. I'm here. You're okay."

"No, Tyler, I need to see Sean. Please, get me to Sean."

"Okay, okay, just relax. I need to find him."

"Number is in my book by the phone. The one with the red x."

Tyler looked for Jack's phone book and found it and the special number.

"Rectory."

"Father Sean? This is Tyler Simpson. Jack needs to see you."

"This is Father Brian; Father Sean is out of the office. Would you like his beeper?"

"Yes, please, Father."

"Okay that number is 917-555-6742."

"Thanks, Father."

"You're welcome, Tyler."

Tyler hung up the phone and redialed, entered his number, hung up the phone and waited.

A few minutes later, the landline rang.

"Hello?"

"This is Sean Walker, I'm responding to a page."

"Father Sean, this is Tyler Simpson, Jack Malone's friend."

"Yes, of course, Tyler, what can I do for you?"

"He was in an accident last week and just came home from the hospital. I know it's late but Jack's asking to see you. We're in his apartment in the West Village."

"Well, I'm on Christopher Street, at the men's shelter. We just finished dinner, dishes and a prayer session so I'm available."

"Jack lives on Sullivan Street two blocks south of the park, on the west side, a brownstone. Call my cell when you're nearby."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Father Sean."

"You're welcome, Tyler."

He hung up the phone, heading back to his pizza; Tyler pulled a plate out and tugged a piece from the pie. He munched steadily while reading his emails until his cell phone rang.

"I'm out here at the north end of Sullivan Street."

"Number 48 apartment 3B."

"See you soon."

Tyler closed his phone and took another piece of pizza. The buzzer rang five minutes later. Tyler stood at the open door, smiling when he saw Father Sean's face. Extending his hand, Tyler shook Father Sean's while ushering him into the apartment.

"What's happened?"

"Last week, Jack and Samantha were caught in a trap. A man set explosives in his house. Jack was buried in the basement for almost sixteen hours in water. On top of that, recently, his girlfriend told him she was pregnant. While he was in the hospital, she lost the baby."

"Good Lord, where is he?"

"In the back, the bedroom on the right."

Father Sean nodded, setting his topcoat on the sofa before walking back to the bedroom carrying a small bag. Jack was still asleep but dreaming. Sean sat in a chair at the foot of the bed and watched him. Five minutes later, Jack woke up, breathing rapidly.

"Still a little displaced, I see," Sean noted softly.

Jack pulled himself to a sitting position and looked at him, as he tried to gain some control.

"I need to confess."

"All right," Sean said, pulling his stole from his bag before kissing it and putting it around his neck.

Jack gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed to present his back to Father Sean.

"Father, please forgive me. It's been more than a month since my last confession."

"Proceed my son."

"Father, I impregnated a woman. I was arrogant and thought because she was in her forties, she was beyond the age. Subsequently, she lost the baby. I may be to blame."

Father Sean paused for a moment.

"What do you mean you might be to blame?"

"I was injured and she saw that. It upset her and she had a miscarriage."

Father Sean nodded to himself and gathered his thoughts.

"Jack, the Church does not look fondly on children borne out of wedlock. However, it appears as that was not your intent. Therefore, say twenty five Hail Marys, and twenty five Our Fathers."

Jack's body relaxed when he heard his sentence. Slowly he fell back onto the bed. Sean walked over quickly to make sure he had simply fallen asleep. It appeared that that was the case, so Sean carefully lifted Jack's legs to the bed and covered them with the blanket. He looked at Jack once more before leaving the room.

"So, how is the fallen knight?"

"That's a good analogy, actually. He's asleep right now, passed out after confession."

"Drink?"

"Yeah, please, it's been a long day," Father Sean said, carefully folding his stole and replacing it in his leather bag.

"You're not kidding," Tyler agreed as he poured two generous amounts of scotch into glasses.

"To Jack," Father Sean said, raising his glass.

"To Jack,"

Sean smiled and socked back the entire glass. Tyler looked at him in amusement.

"I need to head back up to the parish. Keep me in the loop, Tyler, please."

"I will, Father."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Tyler shut and locked the door before heading back to check on Jack. He noted it was almost eleven o'clock and Jack was quietly asleep. Tyler yawned and walked back to the living room to check his email before heading horizontal himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

**Tuesday 8am**

Tyler woke up without an alarm clock and yet he was alarmed. He got out of bed quickly and walked to Jack's room to find him in the exact position he had been more than twelve hours before. Reaching a hand out, he made sure that the steady thump-thump was there before heading to the kitchen to make coffee. He listened to the gurgle of the machine brewing as he read the prescription for Jack's antibiotics. When the coffeemaker made its final death rattle, Tyler poured himself a cup. Realizing that Jack wasn't going to be able to take his medicine with water, Tyler searched the refrigerator and then the cupboard for juice. He found a box of Ceres apple juice and smiled, knowing that Annie probably had purchased it. Opening it, he filled a glass half-full and put the container into the fridge. Slipping the pill bottle into his trouser pocket, Tyler took a cup in each hand and walked back to Jack's bedroom. Setting the cups on the bedside table he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack, time for your meds."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at Tyler. He was lying on his right side with his arm tucked under his head. Carefully, he rolled onto his back. Tyler reached over and helped him to sit up with the stack of pillows behind him.

"How do you feel?" Tyler asked, pulling the pill bottle from his pocket.

"Sore and tired," Jack said, taking the offered capsule.

He put them on his tongue and swallowed it dry before accepting the glass of juice.

"Drink all the juice, Jack. You haven't had anything in your stomach since your soup yesterday."

Jack finished the juice and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep. Tyler took the glass from his slack hand and set in on the table. He tucked Jack in; making sure the blanket was up to his neck. Picking up his coffee, he sat in the chair and watched his friend sleep. Ten minutes later, when he needed a refill, Tyler left Jack alone and headed for the kitchen. He poured a fresh cup and sat at his computer, losing himself in the emails that had come in since the night before.

**12pm**

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Tyler."

"Hello, Annie. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. I have my first session with the psychiatrist this afternoon."

"Good. Do you have to go to Queens?"

"No, she has an office in the city."

"Okay, good, then it's convenient."

"Yes, it is. How is he?"

"He said he was sore and tired this morning. He's basically sleeping unless I wake him up for his meds."

"Oh…can I come to see him?"

"Of course you can, honey. Look, it's a little after twelve, why don't you come by at dinnertime. Maybe you can get him to eat something."

"Okay, do you have any soup?"

Tyler walked into the kitchen and looked at the cupboard.

"Soup, but not simple broth. He had broth yesterday at around two. But before that, he hasn't had real food since before the accident, discounting the breakfast that didn't stick."

"I'll stop at Whole Foods. Do you need anything else?"

"Some more of that Ceres juice; I only saw one box and he'll finish that today. And, of course, anything you want to have for dinner."

"Right, bachelor apartment; food when needed."

"Hey, I resemble that remark, and my kitchen has food."

"I'm sorry," she giggled. "I'll see you around six."

"We'll be here."

"Bye, Tyler."

"Bye, Annie."

Tyler hung up the phone and walked back to the living room. He heard Jack coughing and headed back to the bedroom. Jack was sitting up, his face red from exertion. Walking quickly to the bathroom, Tyler took a towel and dropped it in the sink before turning the water on. He dampened the towel, turned off the water and went to Jack's bedside. Wiping his neck and face with the cool towel calmed Jack and his coughing began to subside. He leaned back onto the pillows and tried to get his breathing back to normal. Tyler took to towel and wiped the mucous from Jack's hands.

"I'll be right back. Stay awake; you need your meds and juice."

Jack nodded, though his eyes were tightly shut. Picking up the glass from the bedside table, Tyler walked quickly to the kitchen and filled the glass with apple juice. He returned to the bedroom and set the glass on the table. Shaking out the pill, he put it in Jack's hand. Again Jack swallowed it dry.

"Open your eyes, Jack, or you'll be wearing this juice."

Jack opened his eyes and reached for the glass. He drank it slowly, taking small sips.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"It hurts."

"What?"

"My chest, mainly. It hurts when I cough and there's a dull pain when I breathe."

"Okay, don't finish your juice. Let me get you some Aleve."

Walking into Jack's bathroom, Tyler opened the medicine cabinet, found the Aleve and brought the entire bottle out.

"Three pills, Jack. This should give you some relief," Tyler said, putting the pills in Jack's hand.

Jack swallowed them dry and then drank the rest of the juice. He shivered slightly and Tyler pulled the blanket back up to his neck after taking the glass from his hand.

"Go to sleep Jack."

Tyler took the chair and moved it toward the head of the bed. He sat down and looked at Jack.

He was staring at Tyler as if he had never seen him before. Tyler knew that look.

"Yes, it's me, Malone. I'm staying here while you get better. But you need to sleep, okay? Just relax. Let your body heal."

Jack's eyelids fluttered shut as he finally let himself go. Tyler sighed before picking up the juice glass and heading to the kitchen.

**5:30pm**

Tyler stood to stretch. He had been on the phone with his office in DC and with Van Doren, double-checking the details on the Alvarez case. His office wanted him back in Washington on Wednesday. He had to talk to Annie to see who could stay with Jack.

Walking to Jack's stereo, he looked at what was in the CD player and decided to give it a try. The restrained sounds of Jimmy Barnes singing 'What Will They Say' flowed through the living room. Tyler set the table for dinner and then poured Jack a fresh glass of juice. The buzzer rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

Tyler buzzed Anne in and unlocked the door. He waited a moment and then opened it. Anne walked up the stairs carrying two full bags of groceries. He reached out and took them from her at the top of the stairs.

"Let me get those."

"Thanks, Tyler."

They walked into the apartment and Tyler set the groceries on the counter. Anne took off her coat and hung it in the closet. She slipped off her boots and set them just inside the door.

"This will be perfect. Do you want to wake him up? He needs his antibiotics, anyway. Here's his juice," Tyler said, holding up the glass.

"Uhm, okay, sure," Anne said, taking the proffered glass and heading to the bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom and reached for the light on the wall by the bed. Jack groaned in his sleep at the light. She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Wake up, Jack; medicine time."

Jack opened his eyes and looked at her. She took one pill out of the bottle and handed it to him. Setting his elbow under him, he elevated himself enough not to spill the juice. He drank about half the glass and handed it back to her, settling back into the pillows.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore and tired. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You need to take a shower, my friend. Then come out for some broth."

He didn't answer, so she took that as a yes, putting the glass of juice on the table before walking back to the kitchen.

"How is he?"

"Sore and tired. I told him to take a shower and come out for broth," Anne said, walking into the kitchen to heat the broth for Jack.

"Would you like some pasta?" Anne asked.

"Sure, just let me finish this email and I'll be right in to help you."

"Tyler, it's just pasta."

"I know, but you don't have to cook for me."

He pressed send and stood to walk to the kitchen. He made himself a drink, noting that Anne was drinking juice. They worked together in the kitchen until Tyler stopped.

"I don't hear the shower."

"Oh."

"Let me go. Maybe he's unsure about his cast."

"Okay," Anne said, her voice timid.

Tyler turned to look at her and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her forehead. She hugged him tightly and then pulled back from him. She kissed his cheek and then turned to the soup. Sighing, he walked back to the bedroom. Jack was fast asleep.

"Jack, shower time."

He opened his eyes.

"I…I thought she was a dream."

"No she's heating up some broth for you in the kitchen. She really needs to do this. Please, take a shower and spend some time with her."

Jack nodded and slowly sat up.

"I think I need to stand by if you're okay with that. I'm a little nervous at the prospect of you going in and out of the shower."

"Me too."

Jack stood slowly and limped into the bathroom. He pulled off his t-shirt and pushed his shorts to his knees where Tyler was able to maneuver them over the cast.

"This is a waterproof cast, right?"

"That's what I remember Dr. Aswan saying."

"Six weeks," Jack grumbled.

"Five weeks to go."

He reached in and turned on the water, getting it moderately hot before switching the flow to shower. Jack reached for him and the towel rod as he stepped into the shower. Groaning at the heat and strength of the water, Jack started to clean himself. Tyler put his arm into the shower near the spigot at waist height for Jack to grab. He was thankful that he was wearing a Grateful Dead t-shirt from Jack's drawers as his entire arm was wet. Ten minutes later, the water stopped and Tyler helped Jack out of the shower and onto the bathmat. Handing him a towel, Tyler went into the bedroom to get a clean shirt and shorts. When he returned, Jack was fairly dry. He helped him dress and they left the bathroom. Jack slipped on his silk bathrobe and bedroom slipper before following Tyler to the living room.

"Wow, what a difference!" Anne remarked seeing Jack limp into the room.

"Amazing what a little soap and water can do," he replied, his voice low and rough.

"Are you cold, Jack? I forgot that silk bathrobe isn't very warm," Tyler asked.

"No, but would you mind getting the Aleve?"

"Be right back."

Jack limped to the sofa. Anne stood and he pulled her into a soft embrace, kissing her softly on her lips. When Tyler walked in, they were still hugging. He went to the kitchen and poured Jack some apple juice and then went back to the living room.

"Here you go, Jack."

"Thanks, Tyler."

"Are you ready for soup, Jack?"

"Can we wait until the Aleve kicks in?"

"Sure, let me turn the heat down. Tyler what type of sauce do you want?"

"You mean I have a choice?"

"Yes, I picked up marinara, alfredo, pesto, and clam sauce."

"Well then, the clam sauce I think."

Tyler helped Jack sit in one of the leather chairs and retrieved his drink from the kitchen before sitting on the sofa.

"Was Sean here?"

"Yes, last night."

Subconsciously, Jack reached for his cross and St. Jude.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. Let me get your chain," Tyler said, walking quickly to the bedroom.

He found them in the brown manila envelope that had Jack's waterlogged watch, cell phone, and two extra clips for his gun. Carefully, he extracted them and went back to the living room.

"Here you go, Jack."

"Thanks, Tyler," he said, putting the chain back around his neck.

Anne returned from the kitchen and sat next to Tyler.

"Uhm, I…I think I need to tell you what I remember," he started looking over at them.

Anne reached over for Tyler's hand.

"Okay," Tyler replied.

"I had a premonition and told Sam to put on her vest as I put mine on. She was having trouble with the fitting and I went on alone to the house. The door was unlocked. I knocked because there was no bell. I drew my gun and announced myself. Standing in the foyer, I felt something was wrong. I took a few more steps, still in the hallway on the main floor. Sam ran in and stood in the doorway. By then, I knew something was very wrong. I told her to leave. She must have walked in some more, I don't know, I was looking into the house. I ordered her to leave. She fell, I think, and there was a click, an unmistakable click. I ran into the living room and dove behind the sofa. The next thing I remember is coming to in the dark, in water, on my left side, with debris on top of me. It was cold, I was in pain, I couldn't hear or see, and I had no idea if anyone knew where I was. I didn't know if Sam was alive or dead. I passed out and woke up frequently until the water was about to drown me. I tried not to panic and just to breathe. That's when Ritchie found me, I think."

Anne choked back a sob and Tyler wiped his face of tears.

"Honey, I didn't tell you for you to cry. I just wanted you to know. I didn't want any secrets."

Anne stood and went to him, gently guiding his face to hers for a passionate kiss. Tyler picked up his scotch and went to the kitchen to heat up the clam sauce and turned the heat up on Jack's broth. He stood in the kitchen refilling his cocktail, stirring the broth.

Five minutes later, Anne walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Tyler," she said, sliding her arm around his waist.

"How is he?"

"Fading, I think. We need to eat."

Tyler nodded and drained the pasta as Anne ladled Jack's soup into a bowl. Moments later, they brought the bowls to the table. Jack was standing looking out onto the snow falling outside.

"Jack, dinner," Tyler announced.

Jack limped back to the table and sat down. He sipped his soup and Anne and Tyler ate their pasta. Looking at Jack, holding his head in his left hand, they knew he wasn't feeling well. Tyler just hoped he could keep the soup down. He got through half of the soup before he put his spoon down.

"I'm sorry. I really need to go to bed, now."

"Sure, no problem," Tyler said.

Anne stood and helped steady him as he got up and walked to the bedroom. Carefully, he kicked off his bedroom slipper before dropping his robe to the floor. He got into bed and rolled onto his right side. Anne pulled the sheet and blanket up to cover him and then sat on the bed, running her fingers through his hair. Ten minutes later, he seemed asleep. She turned off the light and left him alone. Tyler had cleaned up the dinner, saving Jack's soup in the fridge. He also made himself a new cocktail.

"He's asleep?"

"Yes," she said, sitting on the sofa.

Tyler walked over to sit beside her. He took a long sip from his cocktail.

"I have to go back to Washington, tomorrow."

"When?"

"They want me on the 8am shuttle. I don't think Jack can be left alone, yet."

"I agree, but I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"Let me call Viv and see what she thinks," Tyler suggested.

He picked up the landline and dialed Vivian.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Reggie, it's Uncle Tyler. Is your mom around?"

"Sure, Uncle Tyler, hang on….Mom, it's Uncle Tyler."

"Got it, hi, Tyler."

"Hi, Viv. We have a scheduling conflict. I have to be in Washington tomorrow and Annie is going in to work. There's no one to watch Jack."

"Let me talk to Danny. He has time and we're quiet right now. I'll call you in an hour."

"Thanks, Viv."

"You're welcome. I take it he's getting better but it's slow going?"

"That's about right."

"Bye, Tyler."

"Bye, Vivian."

He hung up the phone and turned to Anne.

"She's going to call back after talking to Danny."

Anne nodded.

"How was your session?"

"It was rough but I really like Dr. Chesny. She's approved me to go back to work, obviously, and I'll be going to a support group that she's heading. I have to see her twice a week."

"I'm glad she's helping you."

"It's almost eight and I need to get at least one load of laundry done before I go to bed," she said, standing.

Tyler stood as well and walked to the closet to get her coat as she slipped on her boots.

"Thanks for coming, and thanks for the groceries. I'll email you Danny's response," he said, helping her on with her coat.

Anne buttoned it and pulled a knit cap from her pocket. Reaching out she embraced him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Tyler. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"You're very welcome, Annie. Sleep tight," Tyler said, kissing her on her cheek.

He put her hand to her lower back as he escorted her to the door. Unlocking it, he held it open for her.

"Night," she said, walking into the hallway.

"Night," he replied before locking the door.

He walked back into the living room and retrieved his drink before heading to his computer to finish he work.

**9:00pm**

The phone rang and Tyler answered it quickly, hoping that Jack didn't wake up.

"Hello?"

"Tyler? It's Danny."

"Hi, Danny."

"What time do you need me tomorrow?"

"Seven a.m. I'm trying to get on the early shuttle."

"Okay, and what until Friday?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Okay, I'll bring clothes until then. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tyler hung up the phone and sent off an email to Viv about Danny.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

**Wednesday 12:15am**

Tyler woke up to an unfamiliar sound while lying on the sofa watching TV. He sat up and looked towards the noise. Jack came into view, dressed in his shorts and t-shirt. His face was pale, seeming paler by his week's growth of beard. He walked unsteadily even with the uneven gait the cast provided. Tyler stood quickly and went up to him.

"I can't do it," Jack said, walking to the leather chair and dropping into it.

"Can't do what?"

"I can't sleep. I'm having flashbacks."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since right after Anne left the room."

Tyler went to Jack's bedroom and picked up the antibiotics. Walking to the kitchen, he removed the pill bottle of Prosom from the refrigerator. He picked up the portable phone and called the number by his name on the bottle.

"Dr. Bradley's service."

"Yes, I'm calling for Agent John Malone."

"Is this an emergency?"

"Yes."

"What is your telephone number?"

"212-555-0821."

"212-555-0821?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"The doctor will call you shortly."

"Thanks," Tyler said to a dial tone.

He looked over at Jack who had moved to the window. Five minutes later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Glenn Bradley."

"No, Glenn, it's Tyler Simpson. Let me put him on."

Tyler handed the phone to Jack who continued to look out the window.

"Hello?"

"Jack, it's Glenn. I didn't know you'd been released from the hospital. What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I get caught in flashbacks and wake up. I'm so tired. I just want to sleep."

"Do you have any pain?"

"I have a headache, and my chest hurts when I breathe."

"Okay, put Tyler back on."

"He wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Does he still have sleeping pills from the script I wrote him six months ago?"

"Yes; the label says there were ten and there are ten in the bottle."

"Hmm, that's interesting. When and what has he eaten?"

"He had some broth around seven last night and he's been drinking juice all day with his antibiotics."

"What's he on?"

"Amoxicillin for the pneumonia and chest infection and he took three Aleve before dinner."

"Yeah, I requested Jack's file from Dr. Aswan, but I haven't received it yet. Okay, look, give him one of the sleeping pills with juice. These will hit him pretty hard so don't be surprised if he doesn't surface until tomorrow afternoon. Call me if you have any concerns. My cell number is 917-555-2357."

"What about the antibiotics?"

"Give him his meds whenever he's awake and write down when you do. The next two days will be tricky."

"Okay, I have to head back to Washington. Agent Danny Taylor is going to stay with Jack until Friday."

"I understand. I'll make a note in my book to call him. When is Jack due back to work?"

"Monday."

"Okay, well I'll let you get to it. Night, Tyler."

"Night, Glenn and thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Tyler set the phone down and turned to look at Jack. He was resting his forehead against the glass, his eyes and fists closed.

"Okay, Jack, Glenn says you can have a sleeping pill but you have to get into bed first. I guess they're very powerful."

Jack didn't move nor did he indicate that he heard Tyler. Walking to the window, Tyler turned to face him.

"Malone," he said, reaching his hand to his friend's shoulder. "Let's get you to bed. I have something to help you sleep."

Jack looked up at him and slowly turned around and limped to the bedroom. Tyler picked up the pill bottles before following his friend. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands. Seeing the half-full glass of juice, Tyler shook out one antibiotic and one sleeping pill. He touched Jack's shoulder and set them in his open palm. Jack sat up and swallowed them dry, rinsing them down with the last of the juice. He slowly lay back into bed and felt the sheet and blanket magically cover him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then nothing.

Tyler cleaned up the bedside table and walked back to the living to write notes to Jack and Danny. Forty minutes later, he stumbled with fatigue back to his bedroom and fell asleep.

**7:05am**

Tyler woke up to a ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you, I'm downstairs."

"Damn, Danny. I'm sorry; rough night. I'm on my way to buzz you in."

"Okay."

Tyler hung up the phone and got out of bed. Dressed just in his shorts, he shivered as he pressed the door buzzer. He unlocked the front door and opened it slightly before heading back to check on Jack.

Danny walked in and set his bag by the breakfast bar and his coffee cup on the counter. He took off his coat, stuffed his scarf down a sleeve and his hat in a pocket then hung it up in the closet. He went to the counter and noticed the note addressed to him and started to read.

Jack was fast asleep. It didn't appear that he had moved at all. Tyler felt his cheek and it didn't feel too warm. He went to his room, got dressed and threw his dirty clothes in his bag before heading to the living room to pack up his laptop. He found Danny happily sipping his coffee watching the morning news.

"I forgot that Jack had cable."

"Yeah, it's great. Did you see my note?" Tyler said, as he slipped his laptop into his briefcase.

"Yes, am I supposed to call Dr. Bradley no matter what?"

"When Jack wakes up, which he said would be this afternoon; he wants you to call him."

"Okay, uhm apartment keys?"

"I'm leaving you my set. I don't know where Jack's set is."

"Probably in the trunk of his car, with his suit jacket."

"Annie brought some food but it may not be what you want. There's cash in his right hand desk drawer. Just stick in receipts. Fast food menus are by the phone. Man, I've gotta go," he said, pulling his coat out of the closet.

"Wait, here's my card with my cell number on it." Danny said, walking up to him.

"Thanks a lot for all of this, Danny."

"You're welcome."

Tyler put on his coat, picked up his bags and unlocked the door. Danny reached around and opened it for him.

"Talk to you soon."

"You bet."

Danny locked the door and walked down the hallway to check on Jack. He was soundly asleep. Looking at the bedside table, he noticed the medications and a note in Tyler's handwriting addressed to Jack. Nodding to himself as he read the labels, he picked up the empty glass and went to the kitchen to rinse it out. He walked back to the living room and continued to watch TV.

**2pm**

Listening to a jazz CD, Danny was deeply involved in a biography of Pablo Neruda in Spanish when he heard a noise from Jack's bedroom. He walked to the kitchen and poured him a glass of juice then headed to see if he was awake. Jack was sitting up in bed, his left leg out in front of him and his right leg bent. He arms were carefully positioned at his sides, the palms flat on the bed.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

"Dizzy."

"Dr. Bradley wanted you to call him when you woke up." Danny said, pulling Tyler's note from his trouser pocket to get the number.

He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Bradley."

"Hi, this is Danny Taylor. I'm with Jack Malone. He just woke up."

"Okay, put him on."

Danny handed him the phone.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself. Were you able to sleep?"

"Yes, just very dizzy right now."

"Slowly, put one foot on the floor. That should help. I need you to stay awake for four hours before you try to sleep again. Let me speak to Danny."

Jack handed the phone back and carefully pivoted his body, placing his feet on the floor. He grimaced slightly and tried to sit still.

"Hello?"

"Danny, please call me Glenn. Give him his amoxicillin and keep him awake for four hours or so. It will help him in the long run with his recovery and with his insomnia. I finally got a copy of his file from the hospital. If you can get him to eat something that would be good, too."

"I'll do my best."

"That's all I can ask. Call me tomorrow."

"Will do."

"Bye, Danny."

"Bye, Glenn."

Danny hung up the phone and took out an amoxicillin pill and handed it to Jack. He handed him his juice. Jack took the medication and drank the entire glass of juice.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Glenn wants you to stay awake and upright for four hours."

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, right, Tyler didn't have a chance to tell you. He had to go back to Washington this morning. He left you a note," Danny said, handing it to Jack.

Malone,

I'm sorry I had to leave you to go back to work. Danny is staying with you

until Friday. Please call your physician. Remember you need a physical even for

desk duty. Also, you need to make your appointments with Glenn. Call Annie

today at work. It's her first day back. I'll call you at some point today.

Love, Tyler

Jack set the note down and stared at the floor. Danny looked around the bedroom and found a zip up sweatshirt and sweatpants. He picked them up off the chair in the corner and brought them to the bed. Jack reached over and took the sweatpants. Carefully, he pulled them over his right leg. Danny knelt in front of him and helped him put his cast ankle through the leg opening. Jack hauled the pants up to his thighs and stood slowly before getting them to their final position. Danny handed him his sweatshirt and they walked together to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind. I was listening to a CD on your stereo."

"No, that's fine," Jack said, sitting at the breakfast bar to listen to his ninety eight messages.

**3:15pm**

Jack cleared the cache of the answering machine and looked at the list on the legal pad in front of him of names, numbers, and notes. He sighed audibly. Danny looked up at him and smiled.

"Jack, where are your clean sheets? I thought I'd change your bed and the guest room as well."

"There's a bureau in the guest room with a black and white photograph above it. All the linens are in there."

"Okay," Danny said, heading to the bedroom.

Jack turned back to his list and added Anne, Glenn and Stephen to his list of phone calls. He turned his wrist to look at his watch and then remembered it was wearing it at the time of the accident. He looked at the microwave, noting the time, and picked up the phone.

"Anne Cassidy."

"Hi, honey. How's your day going?"

"Hi, Jack. I'm okay. I'm taking it easy today."

"I'm sorry I wasn't very good company yesterday."

"You were fine. I was fading too. But enough about that, how are you feeling today? You sound much better."

"Glenn prescribed a sleeping pill at some point late last night. I woke up at two. I have to stay awake and upright until six if I can."

"Well, I guess that's what you needed. Look, Jack, my three o'clock has just arrived. I'll call you later."

"Okay, sounds good. I love you, Anne."

"I love you, too. Take care."

"You, too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and dialed Stephen Siegel, his physician.

"Dr. Siegel's office."

"Hi, it's Jack Malone. I need to set up an appointment for work fitness."

"Sure, Mr. Malone. When do you want to do this?"

"This Friday, if possible."

"We can see you at nine."

"All right. You'll need to get my records from Dr. Aswan at Queen's General beforehand. I'll have Glenn Bradley, the staff psychiatrist send over his evaluation as well."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mr. Malone."

"You're welcome."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Jack hung up the phone as Danny walked in.

"I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want anything?"

"My ankle is beginning to pound. Can you grab the telephone books and I'll sit with my leg on the coffee table?"

"Sure."

Jack took the cordless phone and his list and headed to the leather chair. He sat down and gingerly set his cast on the phone books.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I just need to sit here for a while."

"Tyler said you had some broth last night. Would you like me to heat some up? I see leftovers in the refrigerator."

"Yeah, Danny, that would be great."

"Here's the remote for the TV. Don't sleep!"

"Okay, I won't."

Danny turned stopped the CD and turned off the stereo on his way to the kitchen. He heard the TV and the distinctive voice of James Earl Jones announcing CNN. Four minutes later, he poured the broth into a coffee mug as he listened to the coffee-maker go through its prostrations. Walking back into the living room, he handed Jack his mug of broth.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Jack sipped the broth slowly, waiting for it to cool. Danny sat with his coffee and they watched the television.

**6:00pm**

Jack shifted again in his seat, trying to get comfortable.

"Why don't you lie down?"

"I'm sorry, it hurts to sit for a long time," Jack said, standing slowly.

"Goodnight, Jack."

"Goodnight, Danny."

Jack limped to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He used the bathroom, washed his hands and face, and stood looking at the bed. He pulled off his sweats. Suddenly he was overcome with absolute fatigue. He crawled onto the bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**7:25pm**

Danny's cell phone rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey, it's Martin. We need you at work. I'm sorry."

"Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'm in casual clothes."

"Whatever, man. Just get here."

"I'm on my way."

Danny closed his phone and stood up. Turning off the TV, he walked to the breakfast bar to write a note to Jack. Finishing it, he headed to Jack's bedroom. Quietly, he walked in and set the note on the bedside table. Turning, he went to the guest room, packed up his meager things and left the apartment. In the taxi, on his way to the office, he called Anne.

"You have reached Anne Cassidy. Please leave a message after the beep. I will call you."

"Anne, it's Danny, it's around 7:30 on Wednesday night. I have to head to work. Can you call him? Just to check in…thanks."

He closed his phone and sighed.

**9:00pm**

Anne had found her set of Jack's house keys and after hearing Danny's voicemail, decided to head to his apartment. She walked into the dark, quiet space. Turning on a light, she took off her coat, hat, scarf and boots before heading to find Jack.

He was dressed in shorts, lying on his stomach on top of the comforter. She sat on the bed next to him and touched his cheek. His skin felt cool to the touch. She watched him in the darkened bedroom, the only light coming from the hallway. His beard was thick, and like his sideburns, speckled with grey and white. Anne ran her hand through his thick hair and he shifted, making a noise she couldn't describe. Slowly, he turned over towards her and opened his eyes. He blinked several times and then sat up, gathering her in his arms.

"I am so glad you're here," he said, his voice shaking with emotion.

Anne couldn't speak, instead, nodding into his neck.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay; getting better. And you?" she asked.

"Tired, some pain, anxious…scared."

"What are you scared of?"

She pulled back to look at his face.

"Of losing you," he said, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm here for the long haul, buster."

He pulled her close, feeling the beat of her heart against his chest. His eyes were closed when he felt her feather-lite kiss on his eyelids. The fatigue was really tugging on his every fiber. Leaning back onto the pillows, he closed his eyes. He felt her spoon against the side of this body, her arm stretched across his belly.

**Thursday 7:15 am**

"Jack? Jack? Breakfast."

Jack opened his eyes and groaned slightly. He sat up and noticed Danny's note. Reading it quickly, he smiled before slowly getting to his feet and pulling on his bathrobe. He headed for the kitchen and the aroma of fresh coffee and eggs.

"Sit at the table. I'm giving you a little bit of eggs and toast. We'll see how you tolerate it."

"Uhm, okay, thanks."

Sitting at the table, he saw his antibiotics. He shook out a pill and swallowed it dry. Anne brought breakfast and he waited until she sat opposite him.

"Thank you," he said, in a gruff voice.

"Try it first, but you're welcome."

He sipped his coffee and sighed as he started to eat his eggs slowly.

"Damn," he said abruptly, putting down his fork.

"What?"

"I didn't make an appointment with Glenn," he said, standing to get the phone.

He dialed the number from memory.

"Dr. Bradley's office."

"It's Jack Malone. Does he have any time today?"

"Good morning, Agent Malone. He has been expecting your call. You can have the nine o'clock if that works for you."

"That's fine, thanks."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Jack hung up the phone and squinted at the clock on the microwave.

"I have to be at Glenn's office at 9am. I might as well do the whole thing."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to apply for a new gun. Tyler said they were replacing my vest. My watch needs to be cleaned and I have to check my ID."

"Gotcha."

"And I need to see Sam. I remember her in my dreams and …she's never safe."

"Then you need to see her. Maybe, maybe you can take her to lunch?"

"Thank you, honey. That's a good idea."

Jack ate some more of his egg and sipped his coffee. He looked again at the microwave and then stood slowly.

"I need to take a shower."

"Don't shave."

Jack grinned at Anne before leaning over to kiss her. He limped to the bedroom, stripped, and then took a shower as she finished her breakfast and did the dishes. At eight-thirty, Jack walked down the hallway. His mildewed ID card was clipped to his jacket pocket. He wore a Nehru collared shirt and a grey jacket over jeans. His waterlogged watch was in his pocket and his wallet was wet but he hoped salvageable.

"Looking great," she said, kissing him quickly.

"Thanks, so are you. I'm glad you decided to keep some clothes here."

"Are you taking your crutch?"

"Yeah, I suppose I should."

Jack slipped on his wool overcoat and put Tyler's set of keys in the pocket before slowly walking out with Anne. They managed to catch a cab and were at the office in fifteen minutes.

"I may be a few minutes. I'll call you later," Jack said to her before giving her a quick kiss.

"Okay, take it easy today."

He smiled at her and then turned his attention to security.

"Agent Malone, good to see you back."

"Thanks, Larry. Is my ID good enough?"

The agent took it and looked at very closely before handing it back.

"Yeah, for now. I'll make a note. Maybe in a month we'll need to replace it. Have a good day, Agent Malone."

"Thanks, Larry."

Jack took the elevator up and got off on twelve. He put his coat in his office and then went upstairs to Glenn's office.

"Agent Malone, good to see you. Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you."

"Well then, he's waiting for you."

Jack took a breath and entered Glenn's office.

He walked into the elevator and pressed twelve. He had just enough energy to get to his office, he thought. The doors opened and he stepped onto his floor. Taking a breath, he went to his office. Jack took off his jacket and draped it over the back of his chair. He closed the blinds and turned off all the lights except the desk light. The fatigue was insurmountable and he lay down on the couch and closed his eyes.

Sam walked by Jack's office and saw the lights go out. She hesitated and then walked in. Her eyes weren't used to the darkness. She smelled him; his soap, his shampoo.

"I'm sorry I haven't called you," his voice rumbled in the office.

"It's all right."

"No, it's not, it's just that I haven't been up to it until today. How are you?"

She pulled a chair to be nearer to him.

"Fine."

"Sam, it's me. How are you?"

"I have dreams about the explosion. I worry about you."

"I worry about you, too. The doctors feel I'll be fine. I get the cast off in four weeks and then I can get back in the field."

"That's great. Oh, you should talk to Danny. I think he has the spare keys to your car."

"Thanks, I will. I just…I just need to sleep right now."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. I'll let you sleep," she said, standing suddenly.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks, thanks for coming by."

"You're welcome."

She stood by the door, listening to his breathing soften to the point where she couldn't hear it. Letting herself out into the hallway, she resumed her path to get a fresh cup of coffee.

"You've been gone a while," Martin remarked.

"Jack's in his office. I needed to talk to him. He's sleeping, now."

"He has a ton of paperwork to fill out," Martin replied.

"Yes, he does." Viv said, looking towards his office.

**12:00pm**

Jack woke up suddenly. He looked around and then realized where he was. Standing slowly, he walked to his desk and looked at the mound in the inbox. Sighing, he slipped on his jacket and walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Jack?"

He looked up to see Danny.

"Here are the keys to your car. It's in your slot."

"Thanks, Danny."

"Sorry I had to leave you last night."

"It's all right; really, your note was enough."

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

Jack went back to his office to start the paperwork process after opening the blinds on all of the windows.

**12:30pm**

Jack's cell phone rang. With a grunt he reached for the phone.

"Malone."

"Hey, buddy."

"Hey, Tyler."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the office."

"Why?"

"It's a dumb rule but I have to fill out requisitions for my gun, and write up the paperwork for the case that caused me to go on restricted duty before I can go on restricted duty."

"Of course. How are you otherwise?"

"Psych says I'll be fine eventually; physical is tomorrow. I'm tired; I have dreams; I have headaches."

"How's Annie?"

"We're taking it one day at a time, but I gotta tell you, Tyler, she's stronger than I am."

"No, Malone. She just hasn't let you in. Go easy. You've been through an ordeal; she has been through a life-changing ordeal."

"I understand that, Tyler, I just don't know what to do."

"Listen to her. Be patient."

"Wait, this is coming from the bachelor?"

"No, this is coming from Jennifer's brother, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll talk to you later. I'm up to my eyeballs down here."

"All right. Thanks for calling."

"Take care, Malone. Get some sleep."

"Thanks, Tyler. You, too.

Jack hung up the phone and stood slowly to stretch before resuming his position.

**1:30pm**

A quiet knock on the door broke Jack from the monotony of paperwork. He looked up and smiled.

"You do know that you aren't really authorized to be back at work? I mean not until you see your physician."

"Yeah, honey, I know that. The problem is I need to fill out the paperwork so I can do my job."

"I understand, I really do, but you need to go home. I don't mean to be blunt but you really look awful. I'm worried about you."

"Thank you, sweetheart. You're right, I don't feel well, but I'm just about to leave."

"I'm going to my support group tonight. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Great."

She looked at him, noting the circles, the grey pallour, and the general fatigue, before leaving him in his office. He finished his paperwork, picked up his coat, and then walked to Van Doren's office to drop it off.

"Hi, Jack. I didn't expect to see you until Monday."

"Catch-22. I can't work until I fill out this paperwork."

"Oh, okay. Well, then, I'll see you on Monday."

"Thanks, Paula. See you then."

Jack left her office and took the elevator to the garage. He opened his trunk and took out his suit jacket. He found his house keys in the pocket and a small leather case with photographs of Hanna and Kate. He folded his suit jacket over his arm before walking to the elevator to try to catch a cab.

**9:00pm**

Although the session had gone well, Anne didn't want to go home and be alone. Instead, she found herself walking up the stairs to Jack's apartment and reaching for her keys. Letting herself in, she shivered as she realized he hadn't turned the radiator on. She took off her coat, hat and boots anyway, before turning on a table light in the living room. Anne went to the radiator and turned it on half-way. Slowly, she walked to Jack's bedroom to check on him.

He was sprawled face down on top of the comforter in his shorts. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she ran her fingers softly through his hair. She leaned over and kissed his cheek and then went back to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, she noticed a bottle of wine. Twisting the cap, she poured herself a glass of Australian Sauvignon Blanc and settled in front of the TV on the sofa.

**9:30pm**

Jack was on his back, caught in a dream, suddenly waking up. He lay there, feeling his heart race and trying to catch his breath, when he thought he heard something in the living room. Slowly, he sat up and walked to the bureau. He pulled out an old Yankees t-shirt and put it on. Limping out of the room, he continued down the hall. He stood in the doorway, watching the reflection of the TV on her hair.

"Hi."

Anne looked over to him and smiled.

"Hi, did I wake you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Can I get you something?"

Jack looked at her in the dim room and wrestled several minutes for the right response.

"You, I need you."

Anne stood slowly and walked up to him. He was leaning against the wall to take some of the pressure off of his left leg, but easily gathered her into his arms. He looked into her dark brown eyes and waited for her. She gazed back at his face, taking in the circles under his eyes, the coarseness of his unkempt beard and his goofy smile. Slowly, she moved her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't chaste, but it said all that it needed to.

Standing in the doorway, they kissed and hugged until he broke off.

"I think I have to sit down."

"Let me help you."

She slid her arm around his waist as he limped to the sofa. Jack lowered himself and then carefully put his cast ankle on the telephone books. Making a decision, Anne went to the kitchen and poured him a stiff scotch with a splash of water. She handed it to him over the back of the sofa and then refilled her wine glass. Gently, she sat down next to him. They sat quietly, listening to the Discovery Channel.

"I'm sorry," he said, after several minutes of silence between them.

"Why?"

"I was selfish and didn't ask how your session went tonight."

She held out her hand, palm up. He easily took it in his larger one.

"It was difficult, but in the end I think it's a good thing. I…I didn't want to be alone tonight."

"I'm glad you're here."

He took his hand from hers, and stretched his arm along the back of the sofa. She moved closer to him and he lowered his arm over her shoulders, pulling her to him tightly. Kissing her on the top of the head, he reached his right arm to her hip, feeling her turn her body into his. He sighed audibly.

"Bored?"

"Hardly. How about blissful, Elysian, paradisiacal?"

"The 'hardly' worked for me."

Lying in each other's arms on the sofa, they both fell asleep.

**Friday 2:14am**

She woke up abruptly as Jack's nightmare became more physical. Anne pulled out of his arms watching him until his pain was too much for her to bear.

"Jack, wake up."

He was still caught.

"Jack, wake up. We need to get some good sleep," she said loudly.

He woke up immediately and put his hands over his face.

"God, I hate this."

Anne stood and offered her hand to him.

"Please, I think if we sleep in the bed together, our dreams will stay away."

Jack looked at her before slowly putting his left foot on the floor. He sat up and finished his drink. Getting to his feet, he took her hand, allowing her to guide him to the bedroom. Jack walked to his side and set the alarm for seven. Anne got undressed and put on one of his t-shirts before joining him in bed. He rolled on his left side and pulled her close to him.

"If I forget in the morning, I love you."

"Believe me; you do not have selective amnesia."

She turned in his arms towards him, kissing him; their tongues touching for a moment. Both of them knew they weren't capable of a physical relationship right now. Instead, he rolled onto his back, and she draped half her body onto him, holding him closely.

**7:00am**

Vince Gill's voice wafted across the room before Jack had a chance to hit the snooze button. He was on his right side and Anne was spooning him from behind. Her left arm was across his chest, and her hand held onto his pendant. He sighed as he picked up her hand in his and kissed it.

"Mmmm."

"Anne, do you want to be first shower?"

"No."

Inwardly, he groaned. He shifted out of her grasp and headed for the toilet. He tugged at his clothes, turned on the water, stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. Turning around slowly, letting the water cascade down over his shoulders and onto his chest. He heard the shower curtain open as Anne joined him.

"Hi, just be careful. My balance is sketchy with the cast," he warned as the water surged over his head and face.

"Okay, stop hogging the hot water," she said putting her hands on his shoulders to help him shift positions.

He grinned, wiping the water from his eyes and watched her under the shower. He took the soap from L'Occitane that she insisted on buying. It had shea butter in it with a vague smell of lemon. He soaped up, waiting for his turn under the water.

"Switch," he growled.

"Sorry," she giggled, again finding his shoulders to help him move within the bathtub.

He stepped under the heat of the shower spray and groaned as he rinsed himself. He felt Anne's hands on him as well. Jack knew she wasn't physically or mentally ready for sex and thought about his kids to keep him from getting aroused. That and the fact that his ankle really hurt as it swelled within the cast, kept him sane.

"I'm done," he said, carefully getting out of the tub.

"Okay, five minutes," she answered.

"I'm timing you."

He toweled off and limped to his bedroom. He dressed casually again; jeans and t-shirt as he wasn't going to the office. As he was slipping his loafer onto his right foot he saw Anne step out of the shower.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"English muffin and coffee would be great."

"Okay."

He stood and limped to the kitchen, getting things set. Fifteen minutes later, Anne came out of the bedroom in fresh clothes. He handed her a cup of coffee and then went to the toaster to retrieve her muffins. She sat at the breakfast bar and sipped her coffee, watching him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, the heat of the water makes my ankle throb. I'm sure Steven will sort it out for me."

"Okay. I see Dr. Chesny this afternoon. But I'm free tonight and all week-end."

"Great. I just have this appointment with Steven. I'll drop my watch off at that jeweler on 34th and Lex. Hopefully it won't cost me an arm and a leg."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

He watched her eat; knowing that Dr. Siegel would want to take his blood. Looking at the microwave, he noted the time. Limping to the desk, he pulled some tens and twenties to pay for the cabs up to the doctor's office.

"I have to go, honey," he said, sticking his keys in one pocket and his watch in the other.

"Okay, I love you."

"I know and I love you too."

He leaned over and kissed her passionately. When he pulled back and looked at her, Anne's eyes were still closed to the passion.

He grinned and limped to the closet to get his top coat. Moments later, he was carefully walking down the stairs, feeling the support from his crutch.

"Mr. Malone, good to see you. Why don't you go back to the lab and have them draw blood. He's about twenty minutes behind."

"Okay," Jack said, limping back to the gal in the micro office assigned to take blood.

Fifteen minutes later, he was back in the waiting room.

"Jack?"

He stood and followed Dr. Siegel to his office. He sat carefully, watching where his cast foot lay.

"If your ankle hurts, put it on the desk, I've no problem with that," he said, sliding a pile of files away.

Jack slowly put his cast ankle on the doctor's desk and waited.

"I've read Dr. Aswan's report. What else has happened?"

"Did you get Glenn's report?"

"Yes, but I know you, Jack. What else is going on?"

Jack shifted to get comfortable in the chair.

"I have nightmares; I have pain in my left knee and hip and of course my ankle. I've been getting headaches."

"What, if any, painkillers are you taking?"

"Aleve; just Aleve."

"Okay, let's get to the room and examine you. They took blood?"

"Yes."

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Five hours or so."

"Okay."

Steven led him to the room.

"Everything off, Jack. Opening to the front. I need to check your stitches."

Jack nodded and began to take off his clothes. Ten minutes later, he was lying on the table with the gown on and there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah, ready to go."

"Great, Jack."

Steven gently prodded and poked, hemmed and hawed, asked Jack to breathe, cough, and move.

"Okay, get dressed and meet me in my office."

Jack nodded and slowly got dressed. He walked to Steven's office and sat slowly in the chair by his desk.

"Your injuries are healing, but you seem to be very tired. I need to look at your blood work to find out about that. In terms of your job, you're on desk duty until your ankle is up to par. Look, I understand your job, I've known you since you started at the Bureau, but you are exhausted. I can't tell if it's mental or physical. I will talk to Glenn and we will recommend a course of action. Until then, please, please, try to take it easy. I'll send the papers to the office approving you to return to work on Monday. I'll call you on Wednesday with your blood results."

"Thanks, Steven."

"You're welcome, Jack."

Jack left the office and walked west to Lexington Avenue, to a jeweler he knew.

"Mr. Malone, long time. What do you have today?"

"My watch got waterlogged. Can you fix it?"

"Wow, no kidding. Uhm, I should be able to. It'll take a while. I'm loaning you this TAG/Hauer in the meantime. I'm sorry; it's not the same as your Patek Philippe. Where did you get it, anyway?"

"My ex-wife gave it to me on our fifth anniversary."

"It's a beauty."

"Thanks, Evan. Call me when I can swap back," Jack said, taking the receipt from him.

"Of course. You take care, too. Bad time to be in a cast."

Jack smiled and walked out of the shop. He crossed to the west side of Lexington and caught a taxi home. Climbing the three flights, Jack was at his limit. He walked in, took off his coat, stretched out on the sofa, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**12:00pm**

The phone rang, waking Jack from a very deep sleep. He reached for it blindly.

"Malone."

"Jack? Are you okay? You were supposed to call me when you got home."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm okay to go back to work. Steven is concerned that I'm tired. I came home and fell asleep. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

"Well, I'm sorry that I woke your prescribed sleep. I'll see you tonight."

"Mmmm."

"Jack, disconnect the phone."

Jack hit the green button and fell back asleep.

**6:00pm  
**Anne walked in to a myriad of wonderful smells. Jack was in the kitchen, Vince Gill played on the stereo, and for once, the apartment was warm.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied, not turning from the stove.

"How are you?" she said, taking off her coat, hat, and boots.

"I'm okay. How was your day?"

"Uhm, it was fine."

Jack poured her a glass of white wine and handed it to her when she walked into the kitchen. She kissed him first and then sipped the wine. Noting his casual attire, pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, she teased him.

"So, great coutour-dressed chef, what are you making? Grilled cheese?"

"Funny, actually, I was interrupted earlier today, so I went to the market. Tonight, beef stroganoff for two."

"Jack, that's one of my favorites."

"I know, I remember. I thought maybe you needed a little TLC and so did I."

She looked at his broad back and listened to Vince Gill sing 'The Reason Why' seemingly answering all of the questions she had for him. Looking back into the apartment, she noted the fresh flowers on the dining room table. Without looking, she knew that he had put a bud vase in the master bath as well. Jack knew she loved flowers. Sipping her wine, she watched him cook, settling in to the music and the warmth of the apartment.

"Voila."

Jack dished two plates and brought them to the table. He lit the candles and turned off the kitchen lights. He brought a bottle of cabernet sauvignon to the table, refilling her glass before he sat down. She filled her fork and took her first mouthful.

"Oh, Jack, this is wonderful. When did you learn to cook?"

"Uhm, my mom would teach me sometimes. Then, I guess, Gloria."

"Who's Gloria?"

"She was my first girlfriend in high school. Her mom had died and we kind of hooked up. So instead of dates, we would cook for each others' families."

"That's nice."

"At the time, I would have preferred dates."

She looked at him and saw that sparkle in his eye and the smirk and couldn't resist grinning in return. They continued to eat in relative silence, just listening to Vince Gill.

"This is Vince Gill?"

"Yeah."

"It's new to me."

"He released a new album with a forty-three songs in October. Anyway, I downloaded it to my IPOD."

"I think of you as a wax man."

"I suppose I am a bit retro, but I like to think that I'm au current as well."

She grinned at him as she finished her meal.

"Seconds?"

"No, thank you," she said, looking at his half finished plate. "Can you eat any more?"

"No, I reached my limit," he said, standing to bus their plates to the kitchen.

She looked at him and saw the fatigue had returned to his face.

"Jack, leave the dishes. I'll do them later. Come sit here and listen the music with me."

Jack nodded and limped back to the living room, sitting next to her, easing his ankle onto the coffee table. She leaned into him and in moments, he was asleep.

**8:00pm**

He woke up with a start. Looking around the room, he saw Anne asleep, her head in his lap. He needed to walk - now. Gently, he eased her head back onto the sofa and then stood. He felt it was hot in the apartment and cracked the window. Watching the snow fall, he felt the snow as it occasionally came into the apartment. He went to the kitchen and noticed that Anne hadn't had a chance to do the dishes. Humming to the Vince Gill playlist that was still playing, he put the leftovers into the fridge and then did the dishes.

**9:00pm**

As he dried the last dish, he noticed the time. He took a sip of wine and placed a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hanna, it's Dad."

"Hi, Dad. How are you? Are you out of the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm home. I loved your card. Thank you."

"You're welcome. You're sure that you're fine?"

"I went to the doctor today. I'm allowed to return to work on Monday. My cast comes off in four weeks."

"What cast?"

"I broke my ankle."

"Oh. Kate wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Daddy. Did you get my card?"

"Yes, sweetheart, it was wonderful. I put it up on the fridge."

"That's good. Mom took us to the Lincoln Park Zoo today after school."

"Great, what did you see?"

"We saw people milking cows. And we saw baby chickens."

"That's wonderful, honey. Is Mom around?"

"Yeah, she's right here."

"Hello?"

"Hi, Maria. I just wanted to thank you for the special cards. I can't tell you how much they meant to me."

There was silence on the phone.

"Maria?"

"Jack, I…I didn't know what to do when Viv said you had been hurt. I…we have our separate lives but…Jesus, Jack I…I…still care."

He listened, looking at Anne sleeping on his sofa, and the cards from his kids that were now on the fridge door.

"I know, Maria. I know. I'll be fine. I'm on desk duty for four more weeks because of my ankle. We're looking at restricted hours. I'll let you know. In the meantime, could you send Christmas lists for the girls?"

"Of course, Jack. I'll grill them tomorrow."

"Thanks. Look I have to go and get some more sleep. I'll talk to you next week, if not before."

"Sure, Jack. Take care."

"Thanks and the same to you."

Maria hung up the phone and Jack put his into the cradle.

"Everything okay in Chicago?" Anne said, stretching.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's not a problem, Jack. I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed," she said, standing up and walking towards him.

"Okay, I need to finish here. I'll see you soon."

"I love you, Jack," she said, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"I love you, too."

Anne walked to the bedroom. Moments later, Jack heard the shower running. He cleaned the counter, ground coffee for the morning, and refilled his glass of wine. Limping to the radiator, he turned it down to a quarter and then closed the window. The noise of the running shower stopped. Watching the snow fall, he smiled to himself that he didn't have to work until Monday and neither did Anne. Finishing his drink, he limped to the kitchen, set his glass in the sink, turned off the lights, and walked to the bedroom. He heard her soft breathing and saw her shape in the pale light from the window.

The bedroom was dark and, to him, stifling. He opened the window and immediately felt the cold fresh air invade the room. Pulling off his t-shirt, Jack carefully got into bed. He lay on his back, trying to unwind. Anne rolled towards him and stretched out her left arm across his chest, feeling his warmth. He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

**Saturday 2:00am**

Anne woke up suddenly. Sitting up in bed, she realized she was alone. She pulled on his sweatshirt from the chair and walked out into the apartment. He was sitting in the leather chair, a glass of scotch at his side, listening to Vince Gill again. The snow was falling and he stared at it from the darkness of the apartment.

"Hi."

"Uhm, hi."

"What's going on?"

"I…I couldn't sleep."

"Obviously."

He nodded and then took a big sip of his drink. Jack looked at her, his brown eyes full, and then he turned his look back to the window, taking a breath.

"What is it, Jack?"

He reached his hand to her and she carefully sat in his lap. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her and she noticed that he was shaking.

"I…I'm not always good at talking about my feelings, but I have to tell you this; it's really eating at me."

She squeezed his hand in encouragement. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Anne, I love you without limits. I'm very sorry about the miscarriage…very sorry," he said, his voice getting softer.

"Jack, you don't have to-"

"Please, honey, it's just that I want you to know…if you want to try again, that's great and if you don't want to, that's okay too. It's just…I couldn't bear to lose you."

The tears were falling down his face now and hers as well. She wiped his eyes gently, feeling his beard and smiled. Kissing him gently, she felt his arms around her, giving her a tender hug.

"Can you come back to bed?"

He reached to her face and wiped her tears before dragging his left arm over his own eyes.

"Yeah, I think so."

She stood and helped him to his feet. Reaching for the remote, she turned off the stereo. They walked side by side to the bedroom and got into bed. It was cold and she shivered as she moved to get closer to him. He rolled onto his left aside and pulled her towards him. When his body touched hers, she melted and started to relax. He was still emotional and energized by his admission to her. She fell asleep easily, feeling his strong arm around her. Jack remembered seeing the pale daylight filter into the room before he surrendered to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Sunday 10am**

He woke up, his head resting on her belly, his left arm across her thighs. Anne noticed the change in his breathing and ran her hand through his hair.

"Mmm."

"Sweetheart, I need to get up and use the toilet."

Jack rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. She leaned over and kissed him before leaving him in the bed. He reached up to straighten out his chain and his hand touched his mother's crucifix. Suddenly, he sat up, opened the bedside table drawer, removed his rosary and limped to the guest room. He knelt with effort and looked up to the cross that used to hang in his parent's bedroom. Jack made the sign of the cross and then started his prayers keeping track of his chants of the Lord's Prayer with his rosary beads.

Anne came out of the bathroom and noticed the empty bed. Frowning, she walked to the kitchen and living room, but he wasn't there. She ground coffee and started the coffeemaker before heading to the guestroom to see if he was there. Quietly, she opened the door and saw him on his knees chanting his prayers. Closing the door just as silently, she went into the bedroom and made the bed. Anne got dressed in a pair of sweats and Jack's sweatshirt. Walking back to the living room, she looked out the window and saw the snow falling steadily. They definitely weren't going out today, she mused. Picking up his cookie plate from the night before, Anne headed to the kitchen and waited for the coffee.

Jack emerged from the guest room. He felt better, but he was also somewhat anxious. He pulled on a clean t-shirt and sweats before limping to the kitchen. Anne was sitting, reading The Sunday New York Times that he had delivered to his door. He walked to her and kissed her forehead as she leaned back to see him.

"Morning."

"Morning. Coffee might have to be nuked."

He nodded absently to himself as he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a cup. Taking a sip, he felt it was fine and then went back into the living room to sit on the sofa. The paper lay between them and he picked up the magazine section, heading to the crossword puzzle.

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Perhaps brunch at this point; thanks, but not right now. Maybe we can have some soup later."

"That sounds good. They're predicting eight inches today."

"Wow, that'll make the commute a drag, tomorrow."

"Yes, it probably will."

They went back to their individual interests of The New York Times. Occasionally one of them would go to the kitchen for a refill on coffee until it ran out. Anne switched to a nice California Cabernet and made a cheese tray with crackers.

"Nice," he commented as he looked at the softened brie on the plate.

"Have some; I heated it in the microwave."

He made a canapé and ate it in one bite. Jack looked around the living room slowly, finally resting his eyes on her.

"I miss this," he mused.

"What?"

"Just hanging out with my girl."

"It's nice, having a quiet afternoon."

Jack stood slowly and took his coffee cup to the kitchen.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

He made himself a tall scotch with water and headed back to the sofa. He set his drink on the coffee table, and then moved the rest of the paper onto the coffee table as well. Sitting next to her, he leaned over and gave her a kiss. Afterwards, he took a sip of his drink, set his left ankle on the table, and leaned back onto the cushions. Moments later, he was asleep.

Anne finished the paper and reassembled it in order for Jack, if he chose to read it later. She had eaten the rest of the brie and crackers, as well as consuming another glass of wine. Taking her dishes to the kitchen, she came back and joined Jack on the sofa. She sat next to him, sliding her hand into his and followed his lead by falling asleep.

**2:00pm**

Jack woke up, disoriented for a moment. He disengaged his hand from hers and went to use the bathroom. When he came back, he turned on the standing light next to the leather chair, picked up his drink, and then went to the kitchen to refresh it. On his way back to the living room, he grabbed the magazine and then sat in the leather chair to continue with the crossword puzzle.

**4:12pm**

Anne woke up slowly and stretched, warm in their sweats. The apartment was dark, aside from the light that shone on Jack as he sat, sleeping in the leather chair. She looked at her watch and was surprised at the time. Her stomach grumbled and she went to the kitchen to figure out what they were going to have for dinner. He had mentioned soup and a sandwich, but that was for lunch. She wanted to make something substantial, since he had had one cracker, coffee, and scotch all day. Looking through the refrigerator and then the cabinets, she didn't see a hearty meal.

"Damn!"

Jack woke up in his chair and, after cracking his neck, he limped into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to wake you," she said, moving into his embrace.

"It's okay. What's wrong?"

"You haven't really eaten anything, today. So, I wanted to cook you a filling meal. But, we don't have anything filling."

"All right, so maybe we should order in. To be truthful, honey, I'm not very hungry, right now. Let's look at the menus or, if you're in the mood for an adventure, we could see if the Cub Room will be open for dinner."

"Jack, I'd rather not go out, if you don't mind."

"No problem, look at the menus and see who should come to us."

He released her after giving her several feather-light kisses on her neck.

"I'm going to check my email. Do you need to log on?"

"No, but thanks."

He nodded and then walked over to pick up his scotch. Limping slowly to his desk, he turned on the light and then his laptop. Sipping his drink, he became absorbed with his work.

"Jack?"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Anne. What's up?"

"I can't do this."

Something about the tone of her voice caused him to get to his feet and quickly limp to her. He gathered her in his strong arms.

"What can I do to help you?"

"I…I need some private time, I guess. I'm going to take a hot bath, would you handle dinner?"

"Of course, honey. Let me make sure that I remember, uh, no cauliflower; meat cooked well, all sauces and dressings on the side. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you, Jack."

"Wait, Anne." He called to her as she walked into the bedroom. "Look under the sink, there's small decorated box that might help you, tonight."

"Oh, uhm, okay."

Anne walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She crouched down to look for the box Jack mentioned and smelled it before she saw it. The label LUSH, said everything. She started the hot water after putting the plug into the drain. When there was three inches of water in the tub, she dropped in the bath bomb. The rose petals immediately came to the surface and the smell was wonderful. Lighting the four candles on the corners of the tub, she then turned on the radio and listened as the classical music played. Taking off her clothes, she stepped into the hot water and lay down in the tub. Five minutes later, she turned off the water and just rested in the rose scented water.

Jack looked in the freezer and found tucked in the back, two filet mignons. It would put him to sleep, but maybe she needed the red meat. In the hanging basket, he saw the red-skinned potatoes. The only thing he lacked was a vegetable. Looking again in the crisper of the refrigerator, he saw asparagus, and smiled. He looked at his watch and figured he could pull off dinner at seven. Taking the steaks out, he tried to plan the evening.

**6:20pm**

Anne walked out of the bedroom in her terrycloth bathrobe, feeling warm and safe. There was a new smell in the living room and she realized that Jack was burning a cedar candle that she had given to him, giving the room the smell of a real fireplace. The table was set for dinner and a merlot sat open and breathing. The broiler was on and there was a pan with the potatoes that was just beginning to boil on the stove. Jack was standing looking out the window at the snow falling, his scotch glass in his hand.

"Hey."

"Hey," he said, walking over to her. "Nice bath?"

"Wonderful, thank you."

"You're welcome. Dinner's at seven, if that's okay with you."

"Whatever you want is fine with me. Do you need any help?"

"No, I don't think so. Why don't you settle on the sofa and watch the tube while I finish."

"Okay," she grinned, giving him a quick kiss on her way to the sofa.

Jack walked into the kitchen and started the broiler. The potatoes were a while from being cooked. He put a small amount of water into a Corning Ware dish and carefully lay the asparagus that he had trimmed earlier. He turned and leaned against the counter, listening to the mumbles of the television announcer.

When the broiler had heated, he placed the seasoned steaks in and set the timer. Jack put the asparagus into the microwave and set it for twelve minutes. He poked the potatoes and then pulled out plates. As the time passed, different courses were cooked until finally, he was ready to present dinner. He poured two glasses of wine, turned off the stove and oven and brought the full plates to the table.

"Anne, dinner's ready."

She turned off the TV and walked to the dining room table. Smiling, she sat down as Jack held her chair for her. Anne put her napkin in her lap and then picked up her knife and fork to cut a piece of steak. It melted in her mouth.

"Jack, this is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it."

They ate in silence, but as Jack forecast, by the time they had finished the meal, he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Jack, Jack…why don't you stretch out on the sofa? I'll do the dishes."

"Yeah, maybe, thanks, Anne," he said, getting to his feet and barely making his headlong dive onto the sofa.

She chuckled and then took the dishes to the kitchen to run the dishwasher. Ten minutes later, she was cleaning the countertop and putting a stopper in the bottle of wine. After pressing the normal wash button, she picked up her glass of wine and walked back into the living room and settled in the leather chair to watch Jack sleep. He had rolled onto his back and started to shiver. Frowning, she watched it progress as his whole body had tremors. She went to him quickly, putting her hands on his face to wake him. His face was cool and clammy.

"Jack, wake up, Jack!"

He struggled briefly and then opened his eyes, seeing the fear on her face. He shivered and sat up with her help.

"Please, just hold me."

Anne knelt between his legs and embraced his broad shoulders. She felt him shiver as though he were cold. Anne rubbed his back in circles and he grabbed handfuls of her bathrobe. Jack breathed in short bursts, trying to fight the tremors that continued to rack his body.

"Easy, sweetheart. You're all right."

"So…c…cold."

"Let's get you into a nice hot bath. That should warm you up."

"No, no baths," he said vehemently, pulling out of her embrace, struggling to stand.

"Okay, Jack, I'm sorry, I forgot. Let me help you to the shower," she said, standing next to him.

"Yeah, okay, okay."

Ann slid her arm around his waist as he reached across her shoulders. They headed, side by side, down the hallway to the bathroom. She turned on the water, waiting for it to get hot as he carefully stripped off his clothes.

"Is this hot enough to start?"

Reaching his hand around the shower curtain, he nodded and carefully stepped in. He barely heard the sound of the bathroom door closing, but he did feel the temperature of the bathroom rise quickly. He faced the spigot, leaning forward spreading his hands against the wall, groaning as the hot water hit his shoulders and back. Ten minutes later, when he felt that his temperature was sort of back to normal, he lathered up his beard and started to shave. He took his time and was rewarded with a smooth face. He washed his face and body and heard the door open again. Anne put a fresh pair of shorts and a pair of flannel pajamas that she found in his drawers on the edge of the sink. She left him alone. He turned off the water and toweled off before dressing in the clothes that she had laid out. He ran his hand through his hair and then walked back into the bedroom.

Anne was sitting up in bed reading a book. She looked over at him and smiled as he limped towards her.

"Are you ready for bed?"

"What time is it?" he asked, noticing that Anne had removed his watch from the bathroom and put in on the bedside table.

"It's eight-thirty or so."

"I planned on getting to work at seven. If I go to bed now, I'll be up in four hours and I won't be able to go back to sleep. If you don't mind, I'm going to watch some TV."

"Okay."

He leaned over and kissed her. Straightening, he limped out of the bedroom toward the living room. Anne had cleaned up the kitchen and put away the leftovers. He poured himself a scotch and added some water. Changing his mind, he turned on the stereo, and assigned the IPOD to Yo-Yo Ma. He thought about reading the Times, but he wasn't sure he could concentrate. Sitting on the black leather chair, he leaned back and listened to the rich music.

**Tuesday 3:00am**

Jack woke up and stretched carefully. He stood and limped to the breakfast bar, peering at the clock on the microwave. Smiling, he headed to the bedroom. Quietly, he opened the door and limped into the room. He could barely make out her form, curled on the right side of the bed. Closing the door behind him, he unbuttoned his pajama top and set it on the chair before carefully getting into bed. He moved to spoon against her back, sliding his hand around her to rest on her belly. She put her hand over his and squeezed.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Honey," he whispered.

"You didn't."

"Are you okay?"

She rolled towards him in his embrace. He brushed a loose strand of hair from her face and waited. Tracing his jaw with the back of her fingers, she stared back, her eyes searching his face.

"I missed you. I don't like waking up without you."

He stretched his hand to the back of her neck and with little pressure pulled her into a kiss. She answered him and gently pushed him onto his back as they continued to kiss and caress each other. She laid half on top of him, continuing to kiss his face and neck. Even her light weight on his chest was enough to remind him of the debris that buried him in the basement.

She could feel the tensing of his muscles and the swell of his arousal. In a decisive but tender move, Jack slid his arms around Anne and rolled them so he was on top. He took his weight on his elbows and brushed her hair from her face.

"I don't want to wake up without you either," he said, huskily.

He kissed her with all of the passion he felt for her, their tongues touching. She ran her fingers through his hair, reveling in its thickness. When he pulled back from the kiss, she grinned.

"Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yeah, Jack."

He kissed her neck, moving down her body. Pausing at her breasts, he kissed her with such tenderness that she began to cry.

"Honey, what's wrong? What did I do? Please don't cry."

She put her hands on the sides of his head and guided him up to her. Kissing him gently on his forehead, she looked at him.

"I love you so much, John Michael Malone. I love your tenacity, your honesty, your loyalty, and your compassion. But, most of all, I love the way you make me feel; like I'm the only other person on earth."

Jack's eyes began to fill with tears and he felt the lump in his throat, rendering him incapable of response. Blinking his eyes hard, the tears fell onto her cheeks. He leaned in and kissed the tears away. Her hands shifted to his broad back, stroking wide circles. Jack kissed her neck, paying attention to the hollow at the base of her throat. She arched her back slightly, lengthening the amount of contact between them. He kissed her chest, trailing to her left breast. She shifted her hands to his ears, tracing the way his hair fell across them, enjoying their velvety feel. He moaned softly, shifting up to kiss her mouth. Pulling away for a moment, he looked at her, smiling at her smile back at him.

"I love you so much, Anne Cassidy. I love your dedication, your feistiness, your integrity and your empathy. But, most of all, honey, I love the way you make me feel. When I'm with you all of my insecurities disappear. I feel stronger with you in my life. I love that you're my best friend and my lover as well."

"Wow!"

"I mean it."

"I know you do, sweetheart."

"Now, where was I?" he smirked.

Jack shifted his body so he was kneeling between her legs. With a careful hand, he marked a trail from her neck to her hip. He locked his eyes with hers. He caressed her breasts, one at a time, feeling her heartbeat under his touch. Anne tried to sit up, but he reached up with a firm hand and gently pushed her back onto the bed .

"This is all about you, honey."

She nodded and smiled, watching him enjoy her body. He continued to caress her gently, changing his speed, listening and observing her responses. She grabbed fistfuls of sheets as she started to move below him. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs, glancing over her center. A sound escaped her that he couldn't define, exactly, but judging by the look on her face, it was of pure pleasure. Pulling her lace-edged underwear down her legs, he let them disappear in the folds of the sheets. He touched her, so softly that she wasn't sure at first, but then he touched her again. He concentrated solely on pleasuring her. As his speed increased and her breathing became ragged, he exchanged his hand for his tongue, amazed at her sweetness. She came quickly after that, calling his name in an almost frantic voice. He moved back up to her mouth and kissed her adoringly, smelling the musk of them in the air. She reached for the waistband of his pajamas but he stopped her.

"I meant it, Anne. This morning is for you. But now, I need to get a little more sleep before I hit the shower and head to work."

She kissed him deeply, moving her hand up to caress his neck

He rolled onto his back. Anne reached for the sheet and blanket, pulling them up to cover him to his waist and her up to her shoulders. She nestled her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm hold her close.


End file.
